inny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Notatnik ciekawych informacji
Tutaj jest miejsce w którym można zapisywać w postaci krótkich lub dłuższych notatek wartościowe i ciekawe informacje jakie udało wam się znaleźć w np. w sieci czy jakiejś gazecie lub książce. UWAGA! Ważne, aby były one przede wszystkim wiarygodne! ''' Natura i zdrowie Przepisy 1) W skórce i korze korzeni (mniej w korze pni i gałązek) granatu znajdują się alkaloidy które potrafią zabijać tasiemce. Jednak wywar z tych składników należy stosować bardzo ostrożnie - po 1/4 łyżeczki 3 do 4 razy dziennie. Jego przedawkowanie grozi krwawieniem żołądkowo-jelitowym i ślepotą. 2) Przepis na wiosenny specyfik odchudzający. '''Składniki: - świeży mniszek lekarski wykopany z korzeniem - świeże liście pokrzywy - świeże kłącza perzu - dwie łyżki octu jabłkowego Przygotowanie: Wykopany mniszek lekarski należy umyć dokładnie w kilku wodach, usunąć korzenie boczne i bardzo drobno pokroić, aby uzyskać 1/2 szklanki surowca. Liście pokrzywy umyć i posiekać (potrzeba 1 czubatej łyżki). Z kłączami perzu należy zrobić to samo co z mniszkiem lekarskim (potrzebne jest około 1/3 szklanki). Wszystkie składniki wsypać do emaliowanego garnka, zalać 3 szklankami wody i gotować na słabym ogniu około 2 minuty pod przykryciem. Następnie odstawić na 15 - 20 minut, odcedzić, mocno wycisnąć resztki roślin. Na koniec dodać ocet jabłkowy, wymieszać i wlać do termosu. Stosowanie: Uzyskany płyn pić po 1 szklance 3 razy w ciągu dnia między posiłkami lub 20 minut po nich. Należy pamiętać aby ostatnią dawkę zażyć przed godziną 18, gdyż działa moczopędnie i może sprawić że w nocy często będziemy oddawać mocz. Kuracja powinna trwać od kwietnia (bo wtedy mamy dostęp do świeżych ziół) przez 4-5 tygodni. Właściwości zdrowotne: Specyfik ten zawiera mnóstwo witamin i soli mineralnych pobudzających metabolizm. Ułatwia spalanie tłuszczu i zapobiega nagłym skokom poziomu glukozy we krwi po posiłku (glikemia poposiłkowa). Poprawia także przepływ żółci do dwunastnicy i likwiduje śmierdzące gazy, wzdęcia, uczucie pełności w żołądku i przeszywające pobolewania w prawym podżebrzu. Opóźnia wchłanianie tłuszczów i glukozy w jelicie cienkim dzięki inulinie w mniszku oraz trytycynie zawartej w perzu. Doskonale odtruwa organizm z toksyn (np. kwasu moczowego) i metali ciężkich. Pomaga pozbyć się obrzęków u ludzi z otyłością i łagodzi nieprzyjemny zapach ich potu, co jest nierzadkim problemem otyłych. Poprawia samopoczucie wywołane przesileniem wiosennym oraz niesie ulgę w stanach zapalnych stawów i oczyszcza je ze złogów kwasu moczowego. Źródło: Zioła z polskich łąk - Zbigniew Tomasz Nowak 3) Przepis na miksturę czosnkową: Składniki: - 2 główki czosnku - 6 cytryn - 2 łyżki miodu - 25 ml spirytusu Przygotowanie: '''Wyciskamy sok z cytryn i dodajemy do niego obrane ząbki czosnku, miód i spirytus. Całość należy zmiksować w blenderze, aż do uzyskania jednolitej zawiesiny. Tak przygotowaną mieszankę trzymamy w lodówce maksymalnie do 2 dni. Kuracje nią przeprowadzać należy doraźnie, przyjmując 4 - 6 stołowych łyżek dziennie lub prewencyjnie 2 razy dziennie. W tym drugim przypadku nie należy przeciągać kuracji dłużej niż 2 tygodnie. 4) '''Zasady dotyczące przygotowywania nalewek: - wybierajmy tylko owoce dojrzałe i zdrowe, zaś zioła i korzenie - świeże i aromatyczne. Do nalewek nie nadają się konserwowane owoce importowane i modyfikowane genetycznie. Najlepiej znaleźć stare drzewa owocowe na pozostałościach zapomnianych sadów i siedzib ludzkich. Owoce starych odmian szczególnie dobrze pasują do nalewek - surowca nie wolno zalewać ani czystym spirytusem ani słabą wódką (poniżej 60%), gdyż spirytus zważy owoce, a zbyt słaba wódka nie wyekstrahuje z nich pożądanych substancji - aby ułatwić przenikanie związków do alkoholu, surowiec można zamrozić w zamrażarce. Zamarzająca w nim woda rozsadza go, zwiększając powierzchnię kontaktu z alkoholem. Robi się tak w przypadku twardych owoców takich jak jagody jałowca czy zielone orzechy włoskie. Zamrożenie jarzębiny, tarniny czy głogu spowoduje złagodzenie ich cierpko-gorzkiego smaku. - alkohol należy zlać po wskazanym czasie. Zbyt długie trzymanie nalewki z surowcem powoduje powstanie kwasów które psują jej smak i aromat. - po zalaniu surowca nalewka powinna zostać umieszczona w dość ciepłym miejscu z dala od promieni słonecznych. Po zalecanym czasie ekstrahowania umieszczamy ją w chłodnym miejscu - nalewki podczas ekstrahowania i przechowywania powinny być koniecznie przechowywane w zamkniętych naczyniach! - można usprawnić działanie silnych alkoholi poprzez dodanie do nich cukru lub miodu, które przyśpieszą ekstrahowanie - z reguły do nalewek słodkich stosuje się alkohol 70%, zaś do wytrawnych - 60% - udana nalewka powinna być klarowna i przezroczysta, co uzyskamy po jej dwukrotnym przecedzeniu. Można użyć do tego płótna, papierowych filtrów do kawy, a także jednorazowych ręczników. Po każdym takim przecedzeniu nalewka powinna odstać kilka godzin, aby na dno butelki opadły zmącone fusy 5) Przepis na miód sosnowy: 'Zalej w garnku 1 kg młodych pędów 4 litrami wody i gotuj na wolnym ogniu przez 30 minut. Odstaw na 24 godziny do naciągnięcia. Następnie odcedź i dodaj do odwaru 1 kg cukru. Gotuj całość do zgęstnienia i zlej do słoików, zamykając je szczelnie zakrętką. Pozostaw słoiki do góry dnem aż do ostygnięcia miodu. Stosować w przypadku podrażnienia gardła i kaszlu Zioła, owoce, warzywa, grzyby i ich właściwości 1) Pączki świerku ''(łac. Picea) zbiera się na przedwiośniu i suszy. Wywar z nich ma działanie moczopędne, żółciopędne, dezynfekujące, napotne, wykrztuśne i przeciwbólowe. Jest wykorzystywany przy przeziębieniach i grypie, zapaleniach oskrzeli i płuc, gruźlicy, reumatyzmie, dnie moczanowej, kamicy nerkowej, obrzękach, zapaleniu woreczka żółciowego i wysypkach skórnych spowodowanych czynnikami wewnętrznymi. Można go pić również przy różnych problemach sercowych. Należy zalać szklanką wrzątku jedną łyżkę wysuszonego surowca i gotować przez 10 minut a następnie odstawić na 30 minut. Pić wywar 3 razy dziennie po posiłku. 2) Okazuje się, że pieprznik jadalny (inaczej kurka) posiada właściwości przeciwpasożytnicze (na marginesie - te grzyby nigdy nie są robaczywe!). Odpowiada za to substancja zwana hitinmannozą. Jest tak silna, że paraliżuje i niszczy jajeczka pasożytów których nie byłby w stanie rozpuścić nawet sok żołądkowy! Paraliżuje układ nerwowy robaków i pasożytów, uśmiercając je. Nie obciąża przy tym wątroby, tak jak ma to miejsce z lekarstwami syntetycznymi. Dodatkowo zawarty w pieprzniku kwas trametonolinowy jest wykorzystywany do leczenia wirusowych zapaleń wątroby i nowotworów. Kurki są również bogate w witaminy (A, E, C, B1, B2, B3 i D2 - czyli ergosterol, zapobiegający wielu typom nowotworów, cukrzycy, chorobom układu krążenia, osteoporozie i chorobom zakaźnym zarówno wirusowym, jak i bakteryjnym) oraz minerały (wapń, fosfor, magnez, sód, potas, fluor, miedź i cynk - tych ostatnich dwóch ma szczególnie dużo). Ma też wysoką zawartość białka i niską kaloryczność - 100 g pieprznika to jedynie około 19 kcal. Marynowanie i blanszowanie tych grzybów znacznie obniża jego zanieczyszczenie kadmem. 'UWAGA! Kurki w temperaturze powyżej 50-55 stopni Celsjusza tracą swoje właściwości lecznicze (traci np. kwas trametonolinowy). Ponadto sól spożywcza pozbawia je hitinmannozy! ' 3) Świerk to drzewo dorastające do 50 m wysokości. Wierzchołki gałązek najlepiej zbierać od grudnia do marca, gdy mają najwięcej witaminy C i żywicy. Żywicowanie to zabieg polegający na odcięciu płatów kory i podcięciu wierzchniej warstwy drewna, co otwiera przewody żywiczne. Możliwe jest wówczas zbieranie żywicy. Żywica służy do otrzymywania olejku terpentynowego i kalafonii. Kalafonia to nielotny składnik żywicy drzew iglastych, zawierający kwas abietynowy, kwas pimarowy i kwas proabietynowy. Terpentyna jest frakcją lotną żywicy. Terpentyna zawiera głównie pineny, karen, terpineol, borneol, kamfen, dwupenten i octan bornylu. W igliwiu i pędach świerkowych obok olejku świerkowego znajduje się żywica bogata w kwas abietynowy; ponadto prowitamina A, witamina C (175-400 mg/100 g, zależnie od wieku igieł, terminu zbioru), flawonoidy, seskwiterpeny (kariofilen, humulen, kadinen), glikozydy fenolowe (piceid, piceozyd), fenolokwasy (chinowy, galusowy, katechowy, p-kumarowy), antocyjany, epikatechiny, galokatechiny, kwas szikimowy, kwas bursztynowy, kwas jabłkowy, kwas fumarowy; alkohole cukrowe (pinitol), cukry (rafinoza); fitosteryny (beta-sitosterol, cykloartanol). Właściwości lecznicze świerku. Odwar z igliwia/gałązek dostarcza łatwo przyswajalną witaminę C z flawonoidami; działa początkowo wykrztuśnie, a następnie osuszająco na drogi oddechowe; rozkurczowo na mięśnie gładkie tchawicy i oskrzeli, a także mukolitycznie. Pobudza wydzielanie soków trawiennych, działa przeciwzapalnie na błonę śluzową przewodu pokarmowego, napotnie i moczopędnie. Odwar z igliwia lub gałązek świerku jest polecany w leczeniu nieżytów układu oddechowego, szczególnie z objawami zaflegmienia dróg oddechowych. Pomaga w oczyszczeniu dróg oddechowych z wydzieliny śluzowej i ropnej. Pobudza oddychanie. Lotne składniki świerku hamują rozwój grzybów i bakterii w przewodzie pokarmowym i układzie oddechowym. Świerk wyraźnie pobudza diurezę. Olejek świerkowy zażyty doustnie w dawce 0,5-1 ml 1-4 razy dziennie działa silnie żółciopędnie i pobudza wydzielanie soku żołądkowego (kwasu solnego); wywiera wpływ moczopędny; osusza oskrzela i tchawicę, przyspiesza i pogłębia wentylację płuc. Przy podawaniu doustnym (w dawce 5 kropli kilka razy dziennie) pomaga w oczyszczeniu zatok, wspomaga odpływanie wydzieliny śluzowo-ropnej z jamy nosowo-gardłowej i zatok. Olejek świerkowy z jednej strony wzmaga kwasowość soku żołądkowego, z drugiej jednak nie zwiększa wydzielania soku jelitowego. Pobudza uwalnianie żółci, wypędza nawet pasożyty z dróg żółciowych i jelit. Należy jednak dodać, że pomimo, iż zwiększa ukrwienie w obrębie jamy brzusznej do jednocześnie zmniejsza wydzielanie śluzu w przewodzie pokarmowym. Nadaje się do nacierania przy nerwobólach, bólach mięśni i bólach stawowych, reumatyzmie, po urazach, dla pobudzenia miejscowego krążenia krwi i limfy, dla przyspieszenia ustępowania obrzęku i krwiaków. Wcierany w plecy i klatkę piersiową oraz w kończyny dolne (stopy, podudzia) pobudza krążenie krwi, rozgrzewa i wzmaga ruchy migawkowe w drogach oddechowych. Olejek świerkowy jest zalecany również do inhalacji przy katarze, zapaleniu zatok, grypie, przeziębieniu (10 kropli na szklankę wrzącej wody). 10 ml roztworu fizjologicznego soli (chlorku sodu 0,9%) z dodatkiem 2 kropli olejku świerkowego (wstrząsnąć) to dobre krople do nosa przy uporczywym kaszlu i zapaleniu zatok. Olejek świerkowy można zażywać doustnie na soku, miodzie, w mleku, przeciętnie w dawce 5 kropli 3 razy dziennie. W razie uporczywego zaflegmienia oskrzeli i tchawicy – 5 kropli 4 razy dziennie. Świeże lub suche rozdrobnione igliwie lub gałązki z igliwiem w ilości 1-2 łyżek zalać 1-2 szklankami wody, gotować 5-10 minut po przykryciem na wolnym ogniu, odstawić na 20 minut, przecedzić. Pić 3-4 razy dziennie po 1 szklance takiego wywaru, najlepiej z miodem. Z mocnego odwaru można przygotować syrop z dodatkiem cytryny i miodu. Przefiltrowany odwar świerkowy mieszamy wówczas z 2 częściami cukru i 1 częścią miodu, dodajemy sok z cytryn do smaku, następnie nieco rumu dla wzmocnienia, mieszamy. Taki syrop świerkowy zażywać łyżkami kilka razy dziennie przy przeziębieniu i grypie. 4) ''Rhodiola rosea Linne'' – różeniec górski należy do rodziny gruboszowatych – Crassulaceae. Z tego względu, że pochodzi z rejonów polarnych, surowiec nosi nazwę angielską Arctic root (korzeń arktyczny). Z upraw i ze stanu naturalnego pozyskiwany jest korzeń różeńca – Radix Rhodiolae (niem. Rosenwurz, Rosenwurzelstock; fr. Rhodiole rose, orpin rose; ang. golden root, golden radix, king’s crown, rose root, stonecrop), choć w surowcu można twierdzić również kłącze – Rhizoma Rhodiolae i właściwiej byłoby mówić o kłączu z korzeniami – Rhizoma cum radicibus Rhodiolae. W surowcu występują fenyloetanoidy (p-tyrozol – 0,001-0,22%), salidrozyd (dawniej nazywany rodiolozydem 0,04-1,1, rzadko do 3,5%, w zależności od udziału kłączy), pochodne alkoholu benzylowego (benzyl-O-beta-D-glukopiranozyd, acetofenon, piceina. Wśród fenylopropanoidów występują rozyna 0,02-0,08%, rozaryna 0,02-0,11%, rozawina 0,06-0,4%, sachalizyd, 1-metylo-O-sachalizd. Zawartość flawonoidów w kłączu z korzeniami waha się w granicach 0,08-0,45%. Do aglikonów należą: gossypetyna, herbacetyna, trycyna, kaempferol. Rodiolina należy do flawonolignanów i powstaje w wyniku kondensacji alkoholu koniferylowego z herbacetyną. W surowcu występuje olejek eteryczny 0,04-1% (monoterpeny), cyanoglikozyd – lotastralina 0,01%, trójterpeny, monoterpeny – rodiolozydy A-F 1-5%, rozirydyna 0,07-0,38%; fitosterole (daukosterol, beta-sitosterol), kwas szczawiowy, jabłkowy, cytrynowy, bursztynowy, polisacharydy 3%; aglikon rozyrydol. Działanie: zwiększa zdolności przystosowawcze do warunków środowiska; podnosi zdolności tolerancji organizmu na czynniki stresowe; zmniejsza stan stresowy, usuwa depresję; zwiększa inteligencję kognitywną. Wspomaga uczenie, kojarzenie, koncentrację. Zwiększa wydolność psychofizyczną. Działa immunostymulująco. Redukuje stany zapalne i likwiduje wolne rodniki. Przyśpiesza ustępowanie zakwasów po wysiłku fizycznym, poprawia regenerację potreningowa, przyspiesza ustępowanie obrzęków i wysięków mięśniowych oraz okołostawowych Wskazania: zaburzenia pamięci, stany stresowe i depresyjne, spadek aktywności życiowej; zespoły otępienne i miażdżyca; zmiany zanikowe w mózgowiu; załamanie układu odpornościowego; trudności przystosowawcze dzieci i młodzieży oraz osób starszych do otoczenia. Wykazuje synergizm z magnezem, witaminą B6, B1, kwasem pangamowym, miłorzębem, kulczybą, arniką, guaraną, Lepidium itp. Dawkowanie: ekstrakty 3-4:1 suche 200-300 mg 2 razy dziennie; sproszkowany surowiec 1 g 2-3 razy dziennie. Nalewki sporządzać na alkoholu 40-50%. Nie należy używać do ekstrakcji etanolu powyżej 60%, bowiem słabo wyciąga składniki aktywne 5) 'Krwawnica pospolita ''(lythrum salicaria) '''sprawdza się przy obfitym krwawieniu miesiączkowym, krwawieniach macicznych, z przewodu pokarmowego i z nosa. Przynosi ulgę w guzkach krwawicznych (hemoroidach) - tu zaleca się ją w postaci nasiadówek. Odwaru lub naparu z ziela używa się do przemywania skóry i do kąpieli ziołowych gdy występuje problem z AZS (atopowym zapaleniem skóry), łojotokiem czy trądzikiem. Płucząc nią włosy ograniczamy ich nadmierne przetłuszczanie oraz uporczywy łojotok lub łupież łojotokowy 6) '''Macierzanka piaskowa ''(Thymus serpyllum)'' z rodziny wargowatych stosowana wewnętrznie posiada działanie wykrztuśne (drażni błonę śluzową żołądka, wywołując efekt wydzielniczy w oskrzelach), dezynfekujące (dzięki zawartości fenoli, które mogą stanowić nawet 60% wszystkich jej składników), ściągające, przeciwzapalne, pobudza serce i nerwy (zalecane przy neurastenii, nerwicy powodującej szybkie wyczerpywanie układu nerwowego, niepokój, brak koncentracji, kołatanie serca, bóle głowy, zaburzenia pracy jelit i osłabienie czynności płciowych). Jest zalecana przy przewlekłym suchym kaszlu (inhalacje z naparów), chorobach pęcherza moczowego, nieżycie dróg oddechowych i żołądka, a także przy kurczach jelitowych, biegunkach, wzdęciach i niedokwaśności. 7) Popularnym sposobem na stosowanie oregano jest zaparzenie herbaty. Herbatę można przygotować ze świeżych lub suszonych liści. Około 1 łyżeczki (od 5 do 10 gramów) należy zanurzyć w szklance gorącej wody przez 5 minut. Zalecana dawka tej herbaty to 3 szklanki dziennie. Ponadto olej oregano może być stosowany miejscowo do leczenia infekcji bakteryjnych i grzybiczych. Olej musi być rozcieńczony przed zastosowaniem i może być stosowany dwa razy dziennie. Jak przygotować herbatę oregano do wyleczenia kaszlu, astmy, zapalenia oskrzeli, rozedmy płuc, reumatyzmu? Potrzebne są następujące składniki: - 4 - 6 łyżek suszonych liści oregano - 2 - 3 szklanki wody - miód (np. lipowy lub spadziowy) Przygotowanie: Zagotuj wodę w garnku, następnie zdejmij z ognia i dodaj liście oregano. Odczekaj 5 minut. Odcedź liście i dodaj miodu do smaku. Medycyna 1) Wyniki badań naukowych wskazują, że znaczący efekt przeciwdepresyjny uzyskiwano podczas podawania pacjentom kwasów tłuszczowych DHA (dohozahekaenowego) i EPA (eikozapentaenowego) w proporcjach 1:2, przy czym EPA odgrywa tutaj zdecydowanie ważniejszą rolę. EPA są cząsteczkami o średniej długości, które są niezwykle ważne w funkcjonowaniu mózgu, mimo że jest w nim niewiele tego rodzaju kwasów. Potrafią one wędrować między neuronami, pomagając im efektywniej wykorzystywać neuroprzekaźniki takie jak dopamina i serotonina. Mało tego - EPA jest ważnym budulcem wielu hormonów przeciwzapalnych, dzięki czemu ułatwia on wygaszenie przewlekłej reakcji zapalnej organizmu będącej jedną z głównych przyczyn depresji. DHA natomiast występuje obficie w mózgu, a osoby z depresją mają niedobór tych kwasów (szczególnie w korze czołowej). Zaleca się zaczęcie suplementacji tłuszczami omega-3 w ilości 500 mg DHA i 1000 mg EPA. Naukowcy doszli do wniosku, że EPA działa najskuteczniej w dawce od 1000 do 2000 mg. Należy przy tym pamiętać, że aby uzyskać skuteczny efekt, należy przyjmować mniej więcej 2 razy więcej kwasów EPA niż DHA. Źródło: Pokonaj Depresję - Stephen S. Ilardi 2) Naukowcy z Bangladeszu udowodnili w swoich badaniach, że pektyny zawarte w jabłkach i marchwi oraz zielone banany skutecznie leczą przewlekłą biegunkę u dzieci. Przez tydzień podawano 62 chorym chłopcom w wieku od 5 do 12 miesięcy posiłki, na które składał się albo sam gotowany ryż (grupa placebo) albo ryż z gotowanymi zielonymi bananami i pektynami w postaci marchwi albo jabłek. Niemowlęta cierpiały na przewlekłą biegunkę już od co najmniej 2 tygodni. Już po 3 dniach biegunka ustała u 82% otrzymujących pektyny i ryż oraz u 78% jedzących banany i ryż. W grupie placebo wyzdrowiało zaledwie 23% dzieci. Diety zmniejszyły także przepuszczalność jelit, zapobiegając odwodnieniu. Co ciekawe - aż 60% małych pacjentów cierpiało na biegunkę niebędącą wynikiem infekcji. U pozostałych była wywołana rotawirusami, krętkami cholery, salmonellą lub bakteriami E. coli. Oznacza to że dieta oparta na tych składnikach leczy przewlekłą biegunkę niezależnie od przyczyny. 3) Komórki rakowe wykorzystują nadmiar żelaza jako czynnik wzrostowy! 4) Witamina B9 (kwas foliowy) obniża ryzyko wystąpienia raka jelita grubego po chorobach zapalnych jelit. Kwas foliowy wraz z witaminą B12 (kobalaminą) i żelazem jest niezbędny do wytwarzania zarówno białych i czerwonych krwinek. 5) Połączenie chemioterapii z insuliną spowoduje że wystarczy zaledwie 1/10 normalnej dawki chemii, aby wprowadzić ją do komórki nowotworowej. 6) Witamina B3 w postaci nikotynamidu może zapobiegać rozwojowi czerniaka. Potwierdził to opublikowany przegląd badań na łamach Photodermatology, Photoimmunology and Photomedicine. ''Odkryto także, że nikotynamid usprawnia odbudowę DNA w reakcji na promieniowanie UV (czerniak rozwija się z melanocytów, wytwarzających ochronny pigment melaninę, a promieniowanie UV jest znacznym czynnikiem rozwoju czerniaka, gdyż niszczy DNA komórek. Diona Damian, współautorka badania mówi też, że nikotynamid uzupełnia zapasy energii w keratynocytach, komórkach naskórka które maleją w trakcie kontaktu ze słońcem. Pozwala to sprawniej naprawiać im uszkodzone struktury DNA. Osłabia on również stan zapalny poprzez hamowanie ich czynników rozwoju takich jak IL-6 i czynnik martwicy nowotworu TNF-alfa. Nikotynamid potrafi nawet uśmiercać komórki czerniaka, ograniczając tym samym ich zdolność do rozmnażania i rozprzestrzeniania się. Reguluje on oprócz tego aktywność sirtuiny1, enzymu biorącego udział w rozwoju nowotworu. W ramach eksperymentu przeprowadzonego na grupie 386 uczestników naukowcy odkryli, że podawanie ludziom 500 mg nikotynamidu dwa razy dziennie przez rok zmniejszyło częstość występowania dwóch najpowszechniejszych nowotworów skóry - raka podstawnokomórkowego (o 20%) i kolczysztokomórkowego (o 30%). Nie zauważono także żadnych skutków ubocznych związanych z suplementacją niacynamidu. 7) Przegląd 20 badań opublikowany w ''Nutrition Revievs ''wskazuje na istotną rolę witaminy D w zmniejszaniu stanu zapalnego przy cukrzycy typu 2. Zespół naukowców na Uniwersytecie Monash w Melbourne w Australii odkrył podczas metaanalizy losowych badań kontrolowanych zmniejszenie 3 markerów stanu zapalnego u osób z cukrzycą typu 2 którym podawano witaminę D. Mieli również niższy poziom białka C-reaktywnego, czynnika martwicy nowotworów TNF-alfa i wskaźnika opadania erytrocytów w porównaniu do osób, które nie otrzymywały tej witaminy. Zauważono też wyższy poziom leptyny, czyli hormonu tłumiącego głód. 8) Ze względu na podobieństwo strukturalne do hormonów płciowych, daidzeina' może wiązać się z receptorami estrogenów lub androgenów na powierzchni komórek wyposażonych w te receptory. W stężeniach fizjologicznych (10 nanoM-20 mikroM) genisteina zachowuje się jako agonista estrogenów. Jednakże wzrost jej poziomu surowicy powyżej 10 mikroM powoduje zahamowanie wzrostu guza nowotworowego. Substancja ta wiążąc się z receptorami androgenów hamuje aktywność hormonów męskich - testosteronu, dihydrotestosteronu, co znacznie obniża stymulujący wpływ androgenów na rozwój raka prostaty. W obecności genisteiny obserwuje się spadek poziomu PSA (Prostate specific antigen - obecnego w surowicach pacjentów jako marker nowotworowy), aż do 50-80%. Podobny efekt wywiera estradiol. W zakresie stężeń w surowicy przekraczających poziom fizjologiczny genisteina wyhamowuje nawet w 50% tempo wzrostu komórkowego - proliferację komórek wywołaną przez np. chemiczne czynniki rakotwórcze obecne w skażonym środowisku. Wiele z tych czynników wywołuje na poziomie molekularnym wzrost aktywności kinaz białkowych tyrozyno-specyficznych. Enzymy te ważne są w przekazywaniu informacji ze środowiska do wnętrza komórki w celu uzyskania odpowiedniego efektu metabolicznego. Aktywność tych kinaz pobudzana jest również przez rożne czynniki wzrostu - EGF, PDGF, ILGF, FGF (nabłonkowy, pochodzenia płytkowego, insulinopodobny, fibroblastów) - odpowiedzialne za stymulacje procesów proliferacji rożnego typu komórek. Jest stwierdzona duża korelacja pomiędzy działaniem retrowirusów - promujących transformację nowotworową komórek, a aktywnością kinaz tyrozyno-specyficznych. W zakresie stężeń wyższych niż fizjologiczne, genisteina i daidzeina potrafią hamować aktywność tych kinaz stając się istotnymi czynnikami antynowotworowymi. 9) Chleb pieczony na zakwasie nie zawiera kwasu fitynowego, lecz ten pieczony na drożdżach. 10) Jak sprawdzić czy masz zmęczone nadnercza: - jeśli gwałtownie wstaniesz z krzesła i zaczną cię wówczas męczyć zawroty głowy, to może oznaczać ich niedoczynność/zmęczenie. - możesz również gwałtownie wstać z pozycji leżącej, ustabilizowanej na podłodze. - inny sposób to puszczenie sobie rano na tył głowy zimnej wody pod prysznicem. - dalej - przeciągnij zaokrągloną końcówką długopis po brzuchu. Utrzymująca się biała kreska oznacza kłopoty z nadnerczami. 11) Piperyna jest substancją krystaliczną, bezbarwną lub kremową, rozpuszczalną w spirytusie. Piperyna wzmaga wydzielanie soków trawiennych (żołądkowego, trzustkowego, jelitowego), poprawia strawność pokarmu, jego wykorzystanie. Równocześnie pobudza wydzielanie noradrenaliny i adrenaliny w zakończeniach nerwów sympatycznych (współczulnych), podnosi stężenie cyklicznego adenozynomonofosforanu cAMP, poprzez hamowanie aktywności fosfodiesterazy. Wzmaga wchłanianie leków i witamin. Wyciągi z pieprzu czarnego zwiększają tolerancję przewodu pokarmowego na wysokoskoncentrowane odżywki białkowe i mineralno-witaminowe. Stymulują układ odpornościowy, w tym również GALT (układ immunologiczny układu pokarmowego). Zakłóca aktywność genów odpowiedzialną za tworzenie się nowych komórek tłuszczowych. Zwiększają uwalnianie enzymów proteolitycznych. Podnoszą kwasowość soku żołądkowego, ułatwiając trawienie białek. Związki piperynowe zwiększają ukrwienie przewodu pokarmowego w trakcie trawienia, co ułatwia przenikanie składników pokarmowych z jelit do krwi i limfy. Regulują wypróżnienia. Pośrednio zwiększają syntezę białka strukturalnego mięśni. Poprawiają krążenie krwi. Pseudoalkaloidy piperynowe zwiększają odporność na bodźce bólowe, przyśpieszają eliminację kwasu mlekowego z mięśni, podnoszą'' tonus mięśni, wzmagają koncentrację i pogłębiają gotowość psychiczną do dużego wysiłku fizycznego. Co ciekawe, u zwierząt piperyna powoduje wzrost masy ciała (od 4 do 7%), ale dotyczy to głównie tkanki mięsnej, a nie tłuszczowej. Piperyna bowiem wzmaga lipolizę przez receptory adrenergiczne, czyli utlenianie tkanki tłuszczowej. Podnosi temperaturę ciała, wzmaga metabolizm, ale równocześnie podnosi anabolizm białek (przyswajanie białek, budowę tkanki łącznej właściwej i mięśniowej poprzecznie prążkowanej). U zwierząt otrzymujących pieprz czarny lub płynne i suche wyciągi z owoców pieprzu spostrzega się wyższą zdrowotność i odporność na infekcję. Mięso jest twardsze, o bardziej zarysowanej strukturze włókienkowej i wyższej zawartości glikogenu. Nie należy piperyny łączyć z inhibitorami lipazy (np. z preparatem Alli), bowiem dochodzi do silnej niestrawności i biegunki, a nawet ostrego zapalenia jelit. 'Źródło - dr. Różański 12) Cellulit jest dość powszechnym problemem estetycznym. Szacuje się, że dotyka on nawet ponad 80-90% kobiet na świecie po okresie przekwitania , w niewielkim stopniu dotyczy mężczyzn, głównie w sytuacji niedoboru androgenów . Nie zaobserwowano wpływu nadwagi na tę chorobę, bowiem może ona występować również u osób szczupłych . W związku z kultem szczupłej sylwetki, jaki panuje w dzisiejszych czasach, problem ten stanowi wyzwanie dla współczesnej kosmetologii i dermatologii estetycznej. Cellulit, nazywany inaczej lipodystrofią, jest zwyrodnieniem tkanki łącznej o charakterze obrzękowo-włókniejącym, które objawia się nierównomiernym ukształtowaniem skóry i nagromadzeniem tkanki tłuszczowej. W wyniku tego, w okolicach predysponowanych, pojawiają się nieregularne zgrubienia i guzki, określane często mianem skórki pomarańczowej . Występowanie cellulitu można przypisywać zmianom strukturalnym i biochemicznym tkanek podskórnych . Cellulit częściej występuje u kobiet i lokalizuje się w miejscach o zwiększonej liczbie receptorów promujących lipogenezę, w typowych obszarach odkładania się tłuszczu u płci żeńskiej – w okolicach bioder, pośladków i brzucha . Zmiany cellulitowe występują najczęściej u kobiet w ciąży, przyjmujących leki antykoncepcyjne czy hormonalne, w okresie menopauzy, w okresie dojrzewania, a także u osób szczególnie narażonych na stres . Mechanizm powstawania cellulitu opiera się na zaburzeniu przepuszczalności drobnych naczyń włosowatych, powstawaniu obrzęków i zwiększaniu objętości adipocytów. W wyniku takich zmian, w tkankach tworzą się mikrowylewy i mikrozatory, zachodzi również proces tworzenia tkanki łącznej między naczyniami krwionośnymi i komórkami tłuszczowymi. Powstają twardniejące mikroguzki, które zaniedbane przekształcają się w większe zmiany widoczne gołym okiem . Rozwój cellulitu ma charakter etapowy. Biorąc pod uwagę nasilenie zmian, możemy wyróżnić, według różnych autorów, 3 lub 4 stadia cellulitu, przy czym w najlżejszym stadium skóra wykazuje niewielkie pobruzdowanie jedynie przy ściśnięciu jej w fałd, natomiast w stadium najbardziej zaawansowanym obecne są już wyraźnie widoczne guzki, zagłębienia, nierówny zarys konturów ciała, a nawet bolesność zmian . ��Problem ten dotyka coraz większą liczbę osób z uwagi na tryb życia, jaki prowadzi współczesny człowiek. Do rozwoju lipodystrofii przyczyniają się: – nieprawidłowości w krążeniu krwi i limfy, prowadzące do powstawania obrzęków i niedostatecznego odżywienia tkanek, – zaburzenia gospodarki hormonalnej, w szczególności nadmiar estrogenów i niedobór progesteronu, co wyjaśnia częstsze występowanie tej dolegliwości u kobiet, – czynniki genetyczne, w tym płeć żeńska, rasa biała (częściej niż rasa żółta czy czarna), skłonność do nieprawidłowego rozkładu tkanki tłuszczowej w miejscach predylekcyjnych, – nieprawidłowe nawyki żywieniowe, w tym głównie dieta wysokowęglowodanowa, obfita w sól. Dodatkowo na powstawanie lipodystrofii znacząco wpływa ograniczenie aktywności fizycznej, siedzący tryb życia, używki – tytoń, alkohol, noszenie nieprawidłowej, nadmiernie uciskającej odzieży oraz butów na wysokim obcasie, jak również płaskostopie czy zażywanie gorących kąpieli . Należy dodać, że na rozwój cellulitu mogą mieć także wpływ współistniejące choroby układu krążenia, ginekologiczne, nefrologiczne, i co za tym idzie, stosowanie w ich leczeniu niektórych leków ����METODY TERAPII���� Aby nie dopuścić do powstawania i pogłębiania się zmian cellulitowych, niezwykle ważne jest unikanie powyższych czynników, przyczyniających się do rozwoju lipodystrofii. Badania wykazały, że można częściowo uchronić się przed konsekwencjami omawianej choroby poprzez stosowanie zasad profilaktyki pierwotnej i wtórnej . Jeśli już powstaną zmiany obrzękowo-włókniejące w tkankach, istotne jest leczenie kompleksowe. W gabinetach kosmetycznych stosowane są metody fizyczne i mechaniczne, w tym na przykład endermologia, masaż pneumatyczny, fale radiowe, ultradźwięki czy drenaż manualny. Dodatkowo ważne jest wspomaganie terapii masażami oraz właściwą pielęgnacją skóry, z wykorzystaniem preparatów roślinnych, które wspomagają rozluźnienie zbitej tkanki tłuszczowej i sprzyjają wydalaniu toksycznych substancji z organizmu . Celem terapii zapobiegającej powstawaniu cellulitu jest przede wszystkim zmniejszenie nieestetycznych zmian skórnych (tzw. pomarańczowej skórki) oraz wyszczuplenie i wymodelowanie sylwetki. Aby efekt ten był zauważalny, leczenie ma wpływać na usprawnienie przemian lipidów w komórkach, pobudzać mechanizmy eliminacji toksyn z tkanek, zapobiegać gromadzeniu nadmiaru wody, np. w postaci obrzęków, a także wpływać na ogólny stan skóry, poprzez poprawę jej struktury, odżywienia, nawilżenia i mikrokrążenia . Terapia i zapobieganie powstawaniu cellulitu powinna mieć charakter kompleksowy i wielokierunkowy. Niezwykle istotna jest systematyczność. Gruntowna pielęgnacja powinna polegać na przestrzeganiu odpowiedniej, niskowęglowodanowej diety, zwiększeniu aktywności fizycznej oraz stosowaniu odpowiednich preparatów kosmetycznych. Można ją dodatkowo wesprzeć suplementami diety . Udowodniono, że niektóre substancje podawane doustnie korzystnie wpływają na stan skóry. Zawierają one pierwiastki ważne dla struktury i wyglądu skóry, wpływające na równowagę kwasowo-zasadową, gospodarkę hormonalną i wodno-elektrolitową. Pomocne w zwalczaniu cellulitu mogą okazać się: ✅– wapń, który wspomaga prawidłową pracę mięśni, trawienie tłuszczów poprzez zmniejszanie ich wchłaniania w jelicie, ponadto uczestniczy w reakcjach enzymatycznych ważnych w procesach metabolizmu – jest aktywatorem lipazy i ATP-azy, ✅– magnez bierze udział w tworzeniu oraz rozpadzie związków wysokoenergetycznych, których dostępność wpływa na tempo procesów lipolitycznych w tkance podskórnej, ✅– cynk, który pomaga w usuwaniu skutków stresu oksydacyjnego, wchodzi w skład enzymatycznych przeciwutleniaczy, bierze udział w metabolizmie kwasów tłuszczowych, usprawnia odnowę skóry oraz wzmacnia jej strukturę, ✅– krzem będący jednym z budulców szkieletu strukturalnego tkanki łącznej, ✅– chrom, pierwiastek niezbędny w metabolizmie lipidów, węglowodanów i białek, który wpływa również na działanie insuliny – regulatora lipogenezy i lipolizy ����GRUPY SUBSTANCJI STOSOWANYCH W TERAPII CELLULITU���� Na podstawie danych z piśmiennictwa, można przyjąć, że miejscowa terapia cellulitu poprawia mikrokrążenie skórne, wspomaga lipolizę i wspiera procesy naprawcze w skórze . Producenci dostępnych na rynku preparatów zwykle zapewniają o skuteczności wytwarzanych przez siebie produktów przeciwcellulitowych. Mimo braku odpowiednich badań klinicznych, które mogłyby to potwierdzić, niektóre składniki tych preparatów wykazują działanie zmniejszające objawy cellulitu . Substancje te można zaklasyfikować do przedstawionych poniżej grup. ➡Składniki poprawiające krążenie krwi oraz uszczelniające naczynia krwionośne⬅ Grupa ta obejmuje substancje oraz surowce roślinne powszechnie wykorzystywane w kosmetykach przeciwcellulitowych, które między innymi zmniejszają krzepliwość krwi, hamują czynnik aktywujący płytki oraz uszczelniają naczynia krwionośne, prowadząc do poprawy mikrokrążenia . Ich działanie polega na zapobieganiu obrzękom, pobudzaniu tkanki skórnej i leżących pod nią powierzchownych naczyń krwionośnych oraz wzmacnianiu ścian naczyń. Do tej grupy zaliczymy składniki bogate we flawonoidy, saponiny i taniny, na przykład wyciągi z kasztanowca zwyczajnego (Aesculus hippocastanum), arniki górskiej (Arnica montana), bluszczu pospolitego (Hedera helix), miłorzębu japońskiego (Ginkgo biloba) i nostrzyka żółtego (Melilotus officinalis). ➡Składniki usprawniające przepływ chłonki, które mają zapobiegać zastojom limfy w tkankach⬅ Większość wyżej wymienionych składników, jak ekstrakty z bluszczu pospolitego, nostrzyka żółtego oraz arniki górskiej, działa również w tym kierunku. Dodatkowo w grupie tej znajdują się: żeń-szeń (Panax ginseng), bez czarny (Sambucus nigra), skrzyp polny (Equisetum arvense), ruszczyk kolczasty (Ruscus aesculetus), werbena pospolita (Verbena officinalis), wąkrota azjatycka (Centella asiatica) oraz algi, zielenice i brunatnice . ➡Składniki ujędrniające, nawilżające i wygładzające skórę⬅ Różne substancje o takim działaniu znajdują się w większości kosmetyków przeciwcellulitowych. Ich zadaniem jest poprawianie wyglądu skóry i zmniejszanie objawów choroby poprzez stymulowanie napięcia i elastyczności, nawilżania i wygładzania skóry. Takie działanie ma pośrednio wyciąg z orzecha włoskiego (Juglans regia), przywrotnika pospolitego (Alchemilla monticola) i nieszpułki zwyczajnej (Mespilus germanica) . ➡Składniki zwiększające metabolizm tłuszczowy i usuwające wolne rodniki⬅ Mają one usprawniać procesy lipogenezy oraz lipolizy poprzez działanie wielokierunkowe – m.in. na drodze stymulacji aktywności enzymów lipolitycznych. W grupie tej najczęściej można spotkać preparaty kosmetyczne zawierające metyloksantyny, w których główną rolę odgrywają: kofeina zawarta w kawie i guaranie, ale także teobromina i teofilina obecne w liściach herbaty . Składniki kosmetyków usuwające wolne rodniki to przede wszystkim wyciąg z nasion grejpfruta (Citrus paradisi) ��SKŁADNIKI MINERALNE STOSOWANE W TERAPII CELLULITU�� Algi to jedne z najbogatszych w składniki biologicznie aktywne surowców naturalnych. Są bogatym źródłem polisacharydów (laminaryny, fukoidyny, kwasu alginowego), niezbędnych nienasyconych kwasów tłuszczowych (NNKT), witaminy A, aminokwasów , karotenoidów, biopierwiastków (manganu, cynku, potasu, magnezu, miedzi) i alkoholi cukrowych (mannitolu). W związku z tym znajdują szerokie zastosowanie w preparatach kosmetycznych o działaniu nawilżającym czy też przeciwcellulitowym . Alginiany i fukany zawarte w algach poprawiają ukrwienie skóry, przyspieszają gojenie ran, aktywują wytwarzanie kolagenu oraz proliferację fibroblastów. Glony są również źródłem fitosteroli, które działają przeciwutleniająco, stymulują odnowę tkanki łącznej, a także wpływają na jędrność skóry poprzez aktywację syntezy elastyny i kolagenu . W terapii cellulitu często wykorzystuje się morszczyn pęcherzykowaty (Fucus vesiculosus), który zawiera witaminę C i jod oraz składniki rozpuszczające zatory wytworzone przez limfę w tkankach. Szkarłatnica pępkowa (Porphyra umbilicatis) jest największym źródłem kwasu γ-linolenowego wśród alg. Likwiduje ona stany zapalne oraz zapobiega zakażeniom skóry . Dzięki zawartości laminaryny i fukoidyny algi mogą ograniczać powstawanie cellulitu. Wykazano, iż zastosowanie alg z gatunków Furcellaria lumbricalis i Fucus vesiculosus w połączeniu z retinolem, glaucyną, kofeiną i kwasem linolowym wpłynęło w sposób znaczący na zwiększenie procesu lipolizy w adipocytach. Laminaryna, występująca w morszczynie, może wpływać ograniczająco na przekształcanie preadipocytów w adipocyty i zwiększać aktywność lipaz. Dodatkowo wpływa ona na mikrokrążenie skórne, poprawiając elastyczność naczyń i działając ochronnie na ich ściany, co również wspomaga terapię cellulitu . Do produkcji preparatów kosmetycznych stosowane są również inne gatunki alg, w tym z rodzajów: Laminaria – dzięki właściwościom lipolitycznym, Ulva lactuca i Ulva pertusa – ze względu na zawartość aosainy korzystnej dla wytwarzania kolagenu, Chlorella vulgaris – utrudnia odkładanie tłuszczu w tkance podskórnej, Dunaliella salina i Dunaliella bardwil – stanowią źródło przeciwutleniaczy, oraz Lithothamnion calcareum, które wykazują działanie detoksykacyjne, poprawiają jędrność skóry i stymulują procesy metaboliczne . 2⃣Miłorząb dwuklapowy (Ginkgo biloba) jest surowcem zbieranym jesienią, w trakcie żółknięcia liści. W jego składzie można wyróżnić przede wszystkim seskwiterpeny, flawonoidy i laktony diterpenowe . Ekstrakt z miłorzębu poprawia ukrwienie, pobudza krążenie, zapobiega pękaniu naczyń krwionośnych i zmniejsza ich napięcie, co sprawia, że jest surowcem często stosowanym w terapii cellulitu. Dodatkowo normalizuje proces spalania tłuszczów, przeciwdziałając zwiększaniu ilości tkanki tłuszczowej. Ponadto uelastycznia i ujędrnia skórę, przywracając jej zdrowy wygląd. Poprzez neutralizację wolnych rodników hamuje również procesy starzenia skóry. W połączeniu z kofeiną zwiększa swoją skuteczność . 3⃣Bluszcz pospolity (Hedera helix) to pospolita roślina pnąca. Surowcem jest liść, który charakteryzuje się znaczną zawartością saponin triterpenowych i flawonoidów. W medycynie często wykorzystywany jest w nieżytach górnych dróg oddechowych, szczególnie w uporczywym suchym kaszlu i stanach zapalnych oskrzeli . Bluszcz pospolity wykorzystuje się również zewnętrznie, jako składnik preparatów przeciwcellulitowych, które pobudzają usuwanie toksyn i tłuszczu z organizmu oraz odpływ limfy. Wyciąg z liści bluszczu wykazuje działanie przeciwobrzękowe, bakteriostatyczne, poprawia ukrwienie skóry oraz ujędrnia ją i uelastycznia . Ponadto uszczelnia i zmniejsza on przepuszczalność naczyń włosowatych. Wykazano również, że preparaty z bluszczu mogą zwiększyć efektywność masażu. W skład wyciągu wchodzą: saponiny, flawonoidy, kwasy fenolowe, karotenoidy, α-tokoferol. Składniki te mają wpływ na zwężanie naczyń, wykazują działanie przeciwobrzękowe i przeciwdrobnoustrojowe . 4⃣Arnika górska (Arnica montana) wykazuje działanie przeciwobrzękowe, wspomagające krążenie oraz przeciwzapalne. Podobnie jak bluszcz, wzmacnia ściany naczyń krwionośnych, przeciwdziała tworzeniu się skrzepów. W jej skład wchodzą kwasy organiczne, karotenoidy, triterpeny, flawonoidy, aminy, olejek eteryczny i laktony seskwiterpenowe. Składniki te są dobrze wchłaniane przez naskórek. . 5⃣Kofeina, inaczej metyloksantyna, to alkaloid purynowy, który wykazuje działanie na ośrodkowy układ nerwowy, czego efektem jest poprawa koncentracji oraz eliminowanie uczucia zmęczenia i senności . Kofeina występuje naturalnie w takich surowcach, jak kawa arabska (Coffea arabica), paulinia guarana (Paullinia cupana), ostrokrzew paragwajski (Ilex mate), kola zaostrzona (Cola acuminata), kakaowiec właściwy (Theobroma cacao) oraz herbata chińska (Camelia sinensis). Wykorzystuje się ją często w kosmetykach przeciwcellulitowych, głównie ze względu na jej właściwości lipolityczne w stosunku do komórek tłuszczowych. Działanie kofeiny polega na hamowaniu aktywności enzymu fosfodiesterazy, co pobudza lipolizę i zmniejsza gromadzenie tłuszczu w lipocytach. Dodatkowo stymuluje wytwarzanie katecholamin i zwiększa ich aktywność metaboliczną, co w efekcie poprawia wygląd skóry. Kofeinę często stosuje się w połączeniu z ultradźwiękami, które dodatkowo potęgują jej działanie . Poza kofeiną, do tego celu wykorzystywana jest także euglena (Euglena gracilis), stymulująca funkcje komórek, oraz siwiec żółty (Glaucium flavum), zmniejszający zawartość tłuszczu w tkankach i zapobiegający zatrzymywaniu wody w organizmie; głównym składnikiem tej rośliny jest glaucyna . Mieszanina powyższych składników ogranicza magazynowanie lipidów, zapobiega różnicowaniu się adipocytów, redukuje działanie reaktywnych form tlenu oraz pobudza aktywność mitochondriów . Kofeina oraz inne alkaloidy purynowe zawarte w herbacie stymulują spalanie tłuszczu i mikrokrążenie skórne. Dodatkowo zielona herbata jest skutecznym źródłem przeciwutleniaczy, poprawia sprężystość skóry i usprawnia detoksykację organizmu. Z tego względu jest ona przydatna w terapii cellulitu . Wąkrota azjatycka (Centella asiatica) potocznie nazywana jest tygrysim pazurem. Od wieków stosowana jest jako roślina lecznicza przede wszystkim w tradycyjnej medycynie chińskiej. Surowcem leczniczym jest ziele, bogate w takie składniki, jak saponiny triterpenowe, olejek eteryczny, monoterpeny, flawonoidy i garbniki . Wąkrota azjatycka jest rośliną o wielokierunkowym działaniu biologicznym. Do najważniejszych właściwości leczniczych zalicza się działanie wzmacniające, immunostymulujące, bakteriobójcze, przeciwzapalne i przeciwobrzękowe . Roślinę tę wykorzystuje się coraz częściej w kosmetologii jako składnik preparatów ujędrniających, gdzie stosuje się zarówno ekstrakt z ziela, jak i poszczególne składniki. Wąkrota azjatycka powoduje wzrost gęstości i elastyczności skóry oraz poprawia jej nawodnienie. Stymuluje ona także krążenie, działa przeciwobrzękowo oraz wzmacnia naczynia krwionośne . Stosowana miejscowo wpływa na mikrocyrkulację podskórną oraz oddziałuje na tkankę tłuszczową . Spośród innych roślin wykazujących aktywność przeciwcellulitową należy wspomnieć o czapetce wodnistej (Syzygium aqueum). Roślina ta, pochodząca z Malezji i Indonezji, jest cennym źródłem składników przydatnych w kosmetologii. Wyciąg etanolowy z liści wykazuje aktywność przeciwutleniającą, ponadto wywiera działanie hamujące aktywność enzymu tyrozynazy. Stwierdzono ponadto, że w stężeniu 25 μg/ml wykazuje zdolność aktywacji lipolizy adipocytów . Innym związkiem pochodzenia naturalnego o działaniu przeciwcellulitowym jest kwas ksymeninowy.Został on wyizolowany z rosnącej na południu Afryki rośliny Olax dissitiflora i wykazuje aktywność przeciwcellulitową, a także hamuje nadmierną przepuszczalność naczyń krwionośnych oraz skłonność do ich pękania. ➡Olejki eteryczne⬅ W praktyce olejki eteryczne wykorzystywane są głównie jako środki przeciwzapalne, wykrztuśne i antyseptyczne. Niektóre z nich mają także właściwości przeciwcellulitowe i wykorzystywane są często jako środki ujędrniające skórę. ✅Olejek cyprysowy ma pozytywny wpływ na gospodarkę wodno-tłuszczową i system krążenia. Pomijając cellulit, jego korzystne efekty możemy zauważyć również w przypadku pękających naczynek i żylaków. Działa przeciwdrobnoustrojowo i przeciwbólowo . Można stosować go w postaci kompresów, kąpieli oraz do masażu . ✅Olejek jałowcowy, otrzymywany z owoców (szyszkojagód) tej rośliny , reguluje gospodarkę wodną w organizmie. Z tego względu jest on przydatny w terapii cellulitu i otyłości . Działa ściągająco, zmniejsza skórne rozstępy. Ma właściwości przeciwbakteryjne i przeciwgrzybicze, zwiększa odporność . ✅Olejek cynamonowy, kolendrowy i z kopru włoskiego poprawiają napięcie skóry i pobudzają mikrokrążenie, z kolei olejki imbirowy i pomarańczowy działają rozgrzewająco. Spośród innych należy wspomnieć o olejku cytrynowym, ujędrniającym i pobudzającym krążenie, a także o olejkach grejpfrutowym i geraniowym, które ponadto zapobiegają powstawaniu rozstępów. Olejek lawendowy z kolei wywołuje przekrwienie skóry i przeciwdziała gromadzeniu się płynów w organizmie, rozmarynowy natomiast rozgrzewa, niweluje obrzęki i ujędrnia . ➡PODSUMOWANIE⬅ Na podstawie powyższego przeglądu piśmiennictwa można dojść do wniosku, że terapia oparta na wykorzystaniu wybranych substancji naturalnych, w tym olejków eterycznych czy też biopierwiastków zawartych w roślinach, może być pomocna w leczeniu cellulitu – choroby dermatologicznej występującej głównie u kobiet. Piśmiennictwo:�� (prof. dr hab. Adam Klimowicz Zakład Farmakoterapii Dermatologicznej PUM) 1. Tomaszewicz V, Chrzanowska M, Klawe JJ. Wybrane składniki mineralne w żywności o istotnym znaczeniu dla terapii antycellulitowych. Pol J Cosmetol 2014; 17:179-84. 2. Al-Bader T, Byrne A, Gillbro J i wsp. Effect of cosmetic ingredients as anticellulite agents: synergistic action of actives with in vitro and in vivo efficacy. J Cosmet Dermatol 2012; 11:17-26. 3. Arct J, Pytkowska K, Kawalec S. Substancje przeciwcellulitowe. Pol J Cosmetol 2014; 17:185-91. 4. Gold MH. Cellulite – an overview of non-invasive therapy with energy-based systems. J Dtsch Dermatol Ges 2012; 10:553-8. 5. Rawlings AV. Cellulite and its treatment. Int J Cosmet Sci 2006; 28:175-90. 6. Pavicic T, Borelli C, Korting HC. Cellulite – das gröβte Hautproblem des Gesunden? Eine Annäherung. J Dtsch Dermatol Ges 2006, 4:861-70. 7. Jakubiak I. W walce z cellulitem. Panacea 2012; 4:20-2. 8. Khan MH, Victor F, Rao B i wsp. Treatment of cellulite: Part I. Pathophysiology. J Am Acad Dermatol 2010; 62:361-70. 9. Załęska-Żyłka I. Cellulit jako problem medyczny. Probl Hig Epidemiol 2008; 89:487-91. 10. Ciupińska M, Noszczyk M. Lipodystrofia – cellulit. W: Noszczyk M (red.). Kosmetologia pielęgnacyjna i lekarska. Wyd. Lek. PZWL, Warszawa 2010; 192. 11. Kowalczyk B. Surowce roślinne przeciwko cellulitowi. Panacea 2007; 2:20-2. 12. Sobańska K, Głuszek S. Wybrane zabiegi chirurgiczne i kosmetyczne stosowane w leczeniu otyłości i cellulitu. Studia Med 2010; 19:7-11. 13. Rossi AB, Vernanini AL. Cellulite: a review. J Eur Acad Dermatol Venerol 2000; 14:251-61. 14. Hexsel D, Orlandi C, Zechmeister de Prodo D. Botanical extracts used in the treatment of cellulite. Dermatol Surg 2005; 31:866-73. 15. Hexsel D, Soirefmann M. Cosmeceuticals for cellulite. Semin Cutan Med Surg 2011; 30:167-70. 16. Lesser T, Rivo E, Moy LS i wsp. Modification of subcutaneous adipose tissue by a methylxanthine formulation: a double-blind controlled study. Dermatol Surg 1999; 25:455-62. 17. Dias M, Farinha A, Fausyino E i wsp. Topical delivery of caffeine from some commercial formulations. Int J Pharm 1999; 182:41-7. 18. Jakubiak I. Talasoterapia i skarby z morskich głębin. Panacea 2012; 3:13-5. 19. Ratz-Łyko A. Surowce pochodzenia morskiego jako składniki kosmetyków. Cosmetol Today: Patents Inventions 2013; 4:3-7. 20. Godlewska K, Michalak T, Chojnacka K. Glony na zdrowie. Wiad Chem 2014; 68:833-52. 21. Czerpak R, Jabłońska-Trypuć A, Pietryczuk A. Znaczenie terapeutyczne, kosmetyczne i dietetyczne niektórych glonów. Post Fitoter 2009; 3:168-74. 22. Nowak G. Surowce roślinne stosowane w chorobach układu krążenia i serca. Herba Pol 2009; 55:100-20. 23. Bodalski T, Karłowicz-Bodalska K. Ginkgo biloba L. – miłorząb dwuklapowy (chemizm i działanie biologiczne). Post Fitoter 2006; 4:195-205. 24. Nartowska J. Bluszcz pospolity – pnącze lecznicze i ozdobne. Panacea 2013; 1:5-7. 25. Dweck AC. Natural solutions to cellulite. Soap Perf Cosm 1995; 68:45-9. 26. Kołodziejska J, Mundzik E, Godlewska M i wsp. Receptura kosmetyku o działaniu antycellulitowym z ekstraktem z bluszczu. Pol J Cosmetol 2014; 17:225-30. 27. Hamishekhar H, Shokri J, Fallahi S i wsp. Histopathological evaluation of caffeine-loaded solid lipid nanoparticles in efficient treatment of cellulite. Drug Dev Ind Pharm 2014 (doi: 10.3109/03639045.2014.980426). 28. Bojarowicz H, Przygoda M. Kofeina. Część II. Kofeina a ciąża. Możliwość uzależnienia oraz toksyczność. Zastosowanie kofeiny w farmacji i kosmetologii. Probl Hig Epidemiol 2012; 93:14-20. 29. Molski M. Nowoczesne składniki kosmetyków. Kosmoprof, Poznań – Opatówek 2013; 130:153-4. 30. Jakubiak I. Herbata – naturalny strażnik czasu. Panacea 2013; 4:12-3. 31. Gruenwald J. Novel botanical ingredients for beverages. Clin Dermatol 2009; 27:210-6. 32. Bylka W, Znajdek-Awiżeń P, Studzińska-Sroka E i wsp. Centella asiatica in cosmetology. Post Dermatol Alerg 2013; 30:46-9. 33. Kowalczyk B. Wąkrotka azjatycka w lecznictwie i w kosmetologii. Panacea 2010; 4:14-5. 34. Karłowicz-Bodalska K, Han S, Han T i wsp. Centella asiatica (L.) Urban, syn. Hydrocotyle asiatica L. – wąkrota azjatycka – znana roślina lecznicza Dalekiego Wschodu. Post Fitoter 2013; 4:225-35. 35. Palanisamy UD, Ling LT, Manaharan T i wsp. Standardized extract of Syzygium aqueum: a safe cosmetic ingredient. Int J Cosmet Sci 2011; 33:269-75. 36. Sparavigna A, Tenconi B, De Ponti I i wsp. Evaluation of the activity and tolerability of a cosmetic treatment for the pericular area on the aging face: controlled clinical and instrumental evaluation vs. placebo. Cosmetics 2014; 1:105-16. 37. Lis A. Najcenniejsze olejki eteryczne. Część II. Monografie Politechniki Łódzkiej, Łódź 2013; 43.38. Filipowicz N, Ochocka JR. Jałowiec pospolity Juniperus communis L. – popularna lecznicza roślina olejkowa. Post Fitoter 2008; 1:26-31. 39. Góra J, Lis A. Najcenniejsze olejki eteryczne. Wyd. UMK, Toruń 2007; 121 13) Jedno z badań przeprowadzonych w 2011 r. na grupie 200 osób wykazało że głodówki z 24-godzinnymi okresami poszczenia zwiększają wydzielanie ludzkiego hormonu wzrostu (HGH) o 1300% u kobiet i nawet 2000% u mężczyzn. Źródło: https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2011/04/110403090259.htm Dr Isaac Jones wskazuje że hormon ten: - buduje i podtrzymuje tkankę mięśniową - spala tkankę tłuszczową - zapewnia organizmowi maksymalne możliwości wysiłkowe - stymuluje wzrost kości długich i zwiększa ich gęstość - wzmacnia układ immunologiczny - poprawia nastrój i samopoczucie - hamuje procesy starzenia się 14) Wczesnego rozpoznania czerniaka można dokonać samodzielnie stosując kryteria ABCDE czerniaka: * A – asymetria np. znamię „wylewające się” na jedną stronę * B – brzegi nieregularne, nierównomierne, poszarpane, posiadające zgrubienia * C – czerwony lub czarny i niejednolity kolor * D – duży rozmiar, wielkość zmiany: powyżej 0,5 cm * E – ewolucja, czyli postępujące zmiany zachodzące w znamieniu 15) 881 nastolatków z Odense Child Cohort przeszło test chwytu dla dzieci. W przypadku 499 z nich zbadano także poziom witaminy D. Za niski poziom uznano poziom hydroksywitaminy D w surowicy poniżej 50 nmol/l. Podczas analizy brano poprawkę na wzrost, wagę i poziom tkanki tłuszczowej w organizmie. Rada Faris Al-Jwadi twierdzi że dziewczynki były silniejsze, gdy stężenie tej witaminy przekraczało 50 nmol/l. Różnica ta wystąpiła jednak tylko u dziewcząt. Inne studia na dzieciach i dorosłych pokazały jednak, że witamina D podwyższa poziom IGF-I, czynnika wzrostu który zwiększa siłę mięśni. Ilość IGF-I u dziewczyn i chłopców jest inna, co może tłumaczyć przedstawione zjawisko. 16) Naukowcy z Uniwersytetu w Bergen (Norwegia) odkryli, że kobiety które regularnie stosują produkty do sprzątania mają tak samo wyniszczone płuca jak palaczki z 20-letnim stażem, wypalające po jednej paczce papierosów dziennie! Monitorowali on stan zdrowia 6230 ochotników codziennie stosujących chemię gospodarczą w domu lub wykonując obowiązki zawodowe. Co ciekawe, obserwacje te nie mają odzwierciedlenia u mężczyzn. Jest tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że po prostu niewielu z nich sprząta w domu, bardziej zajmują się tym kobiety. 17) Niedobór cynku powoduje osłabienie śluzówek, co ułatwia wirusom przedostanie się do organizmu. Cynk odgrywa ważną rolę już na najwcześniejszych etapach odpowiedzi immunologicznej. Udowodniono że już niewielki jego niedobór zakłóca równowagę między limfocytami Th1 a Th2 oraz zaburzenia układu odpornościowego. Wszystko zanika po rozpoczęciu odpowiedniej suplementacji. Liczne badania in vitro potwierdziły skuteczność cynku w zwalczaniu wirusów grypy, przeziębienia i opryszczki. Podając tabletki zawierające glukonian cynku zauważono skrócony czas występowania takich objawów jak złe samopoczucie, nieżyt nosa i gorączka. 18) Limfocyty Th1 wytwarzają takie cytokiny prozapalne jak TNF alfa, interferon gamma i IL-2. Limfocyty Th2 tłumią stany zapalne wytwarzając cytokiny IL-4, IL- 5 i IL-10. Odpowiedz komórkowa Th1 pobudza limfocyty (limfocyty T i Natural killers) oraz makrofagi powodując stan zapalny. Taka cytokina jak interferon gamma (IFN-gamma) hamuje wytwarzanie przeciwciał i białek IgG czy IgE oraz zwiększa uwalnianie białek IgM (świadczą o ciężkich stanach chorobowych takich jak borelioza, toksoplazmoza i marskość wątroby). Przetwarzanie żywności także ma znaczenie na przeciwciała. Takie procesy jak gotowanie i smażenie może zmienić białka np. mniejsza ilość przeciwciał IgM występuje w surowych orzeszkach niż w smażonych. W smażonym kurczaku, łososiu czy też puszkowanym tuńczyku jest np. więcej przeciwciał IgM niż w surowych mięsach. 19) Badania pokazały że obniżenie poziomu dopaminy może z kolei podnieść poziom TSH. Z kolei zbyt niski poziom GABA (kwas gamma-aminomasłowego) wpływa na ilość uwalnianego TSH i stymulowanej przez tą substancję produkcji hormonów tarczycy. Hormony tarczycy z kolei zatrzymują GABA w organizmie po uwolnieniu i powodują jego dalsze wytwarzanie. Nadmiar GABA może spowodować np. ospałość, zmęczenie i większą potrzebę snu, osłabienie poczucia własnej wartości oraz wzrost ignorancji w stosunku do codziennych obowiązków, oraz zwiększenie apetytu i tendencję do przejadania się 20) Badania wykazały że gluten może uszkodzić móżdżek (szczególnie komórki Purkiniego) poprzez mimikrę cząsteczkową (komórki te przypominają strukturalnie białka glutenowe). Móżdżek odpowiada za kontrolę ruchów ciała i utrzymanie równowagi. Tzw. kłaczek odpowiada za koordynowanie ruchów gałek ocznych. Obecne w nim komórki Purkiniego otrzymują informacje o ruchach oczu, głowy oraz odwzorowaniu widzianego obiektu na siatkówce oka. Dzięki temu mogą dostosować ruch gałek ocznych do ruchu przedmiotu, co umożliwia jego obserwację. 21) L-karnityna (Lewokarnityna) to związek chemiczny występujący naturalnie u wszystkich gatunków zwierząt. Transportuje do mitochondriów tłuszcze do produkcji ATP. Przyjmowanie L-karnityny w diecie odbywa się przede wszystkim przez spożycie produktów pochodzenia zwierzęcego, takich jak czerwone mięso, drób, ryby i nabiał, podczas gdy w produktach roślinnych związek ten występuje tylko w nieznacznych ilościach. Standardowa dieta dostarcza 6-15 milimoli na kilogram dziennie, natomiast wegetariańska - mniej niż 1 milimol na kilogram dziennie. By L-karnityna mogła być prawidłowo syntetyzowana, niezbędne są też inne składniki odżywcze, takie jak żelazo, witamina C, tlen, 5-fosforan pirydoksalu (biologicznie aktywna forma witaminy B6) oraz witamina B3. Sugerowana dawka dzienna: 500-2000 mg. 22) Resweratrol i pterostylben - te substancje są bardzo podobne i wykazują równie dobre efekty. Naukowcy odkryli wręcz, że pterostylben to bliski krewny resweratrolu - związku występującego w czerwonych winogronach, który zyskał sobie popularność ze względu na korzystne działanie dla zdrowia mózgu. Występuje przede wszystkim w czarnych jagodach, a także w winogronach i korze indyjskiego drzewa kino (stosowanego od stuleci w tradycyjnej medycynie ajurwedyjskiej). Jak się wydaje, oddziałuje on na mózg synergistycznie z resweratrolem. Pterostylben wywołuje korzystne zmiany, takie jak podwyższenie poziomu specyficznych białek mózgowych związanych z poprawą pamięci. Wiele z tych korzyści ma oczywiście związek z naszymi skromnymi mitochondriami. Sugerowana dawka dzienna: 150-500 mg resweratrolu, 100-500 mg pterostylbenu. 23) Dr. Artemis Simopoulos w swoich badaniach w New England Journal of Medicine wykazała że jaja kur hodowlanych na kukurydzy zawierały nawet 20 razy więcej kwasów omega-6 niż omega-3. Z kolei jaja pobrane z greckiego gospodarstwa w którym się wychowała, wciąż wykazują stosunek tłuszczów 1:1. 24) Przejście od żywienia trawą zwierząt takich jak kury, krowy czy owce do żywienia ich paszą kukurydziano-sojową ma pewną zasadniczą wadę - sery pochodzące wyłącznie od zwierząt karmionych trawą posiadają w swoim składzie kwas CLA (związany kwas linolowy), który zapobiega występowaniu nowotworów. Karmienie ich paszą pozbawia ich niestety tego składnika. Źródło dwóch ostatnich punktów: Antyrak - Nowy styl życia - David Servan Schreiber 25) Tamura i inni (1969) pokazali że witamina C wraz z glukozą i cysteiną podana myszom miała wyraźne odtruwające działanie na śmiertelne dawki acealdehydu (metabolitu alkoholu). Navasurmit i in. (2000) pokazali że alkohol większa ilość wolnych rodników u myszy i uszkadza ich DNA. Witamina C zapobiega tym uszkodzeniom, podana przed badaniem. Suresh i in. (2000) badali wpływ wysokich dawek witaminy C na toksyczność alkoholu u szczurów. Stosowano 200 mg na 100 g masy ciała, co odpowiada 140.000 mg witaminy C dla człowieka o wadze 75 kg. Zdecydowanie zmniejszała ona toksyczność alkoholu. Wskazywał na to niższy poziom trójglicerydów i enzymów wątrobowych, niż u innych szczurów z zatruciem alkoholowym. 26) Huggins i Levy (1999) wielokrotnie zwracali uwagę na to, że wlewy dożylne w ilości 35.000 - 50.000 mg prowadzą do złagodzenia, a nawet całkowitej eliminacji ostrych objawów zatrucia rtęcią, podczas usuwania plomb amalgamatowych. Dawki 25.000 mg i niższe były niestety niewystarczające. 27) Dr. Luciano Bernardi z Uniwersytetu Pavia we Włoszech badał autonomiczne rytmy ciała takie jak wahania rytmu bicia serca, ciśnienia krwi, oddechu itd. Badał jak ulegają one zmianom w ciągu dnia. Wyniki niektórych badań wskazują, że za pomocą pomiaru tych parametrów można ocenić stan pacjenta czterdzieści lat później! W badaniach Bernardiego wzięli udział katolicy z Lombardii. Recytowali oni na pamięć różaniec, niewymagający od nich szczególnej uwagi, który znali oczywiście na pamięć. Gdy uczestnicy zaczęli recytować po łacinie Zdrowaś Mario, rytmy biologiczne zaczynały rezonować, nawzajem na siebie się nakładając i się wzmacniając, tworząc harmonijny wykres. Było to wynikiem tego, że wierni odmawiają różaniec razem z księdzem. Każda fraza jest wymawiana na jednym wdechu. Badani podświadomie przejęli ten rytm, przystosowując się do częstotliwości 6 oddechów na minutę, będącym naturalnym rytmem wahań funkcji biologicznych mierzonych przez dr. Bernardiego (przepływ krwi do mózgu, bicie serca, ciśnienie krwi). W jednym ze źródeł historycznych odkrył że różaniec przywieźli do Europy krzyżowcy, który nauczyli się go od Arabów, ci zaś nauczyli się go odmawiać od tybetańskich mnichów i mistrzów jogi w Indiach. Jedna z ich mantr to Om-Mani-Padme-Hum 28) Osoby regularnie spożywające pomarańcze rzadziej zapadają na zwyrodnienie plamki żółtej (AMD). Specjaliści z Uniwersytetu w Sydney przez 15 lat przyglądali się nawykom 2000 osób w wieku co najmniej 50 lat. Ci, którzy jedli 1 owoc pomarańczy dziennie, wykazywali o 60% niższe ryzyko zapadnięcia na tą chorobę. Odpowiadają za to flawonoidy, mające właściwości przeciwzapalne, a także witaminy A, C i E które są zawarte w pomarańczy. Szacuje się, że 1 na 7 osób zapada na tą chorobę powyżej 50 roku życia. 29) Kwas glutaminowy (skrót: Glu) należy do aminokwasów endogennych. Łącząc się z amoniakiem na glutaminę usuwa amoniak z mózgu, przenosząc go przez barierę krew-mózg. Dzięki temu odtruwa mózgowie. Kumulacja amoniaku w mózgu jest szkodliwa i hamuje procesy myślenia. Stąd istotna funkcja kwasu glutaminowego w usprawnianiu procesów zapamiętywania i odtwarzania informacji. W nerkach glutamina uwalnia amoniak. Glutamina działa przeciwdepresyjnie, zapobiega impotencji, usuwa objawy zmęczenia. Glutamina może mieć wpływ na szybsze gojenie się wrzodów żołądka i dwunastnicy. Zapobiega owrzodzeniom przewodu pokarmowego (także jelit). Zwiększa poziom GABA (kwas gamma-aminomasłowy). Zapobiega zanikom mięśni szkieletowych. Niezbędny do syntezy związków wysokoenergetycznych i kwasów nukleinowych. Odpowiada za produkcję enzymów trawiennych w trzustce i jest jednym z głównych strukturalnych i energetycznych składników protoplazmy w komórkach nerwowych. Z kwasu glutaminowego powstaje GABA na drodze dekarboksylacji. Z kwasu glutaminowego powstaje semialdehyd gamma-glutaminowy niezbędny do wytwarzania ornityny (potrzebna do urogenenzy, procesu powstawania moczu, który zaczyna się w nerkach). Kwas glutaminowy poprawia odbieranie wrażeń smakowych (stąd obecne glutaminiany w przyprawach i potrawach). Bierze udział w syntezie adrenaliny i acetylocholiny. Kwas glutaminowy jest neuroprzekaźnikiem (neurotransmitterem) w ośrodkowym układzie nerwowym. Ma zdolność wywoływania depolaryzacji błony postsynaptycznej. Kwas glutaminowy występuje w mózgu, móżdżku i rdzeniu kręgowym. Należy do czynników pobudzających, działających na receptory NMDA (kanały wapniowe; powoduje napływanie jonów wapnia do wnętrza neuronów). Uczestniczy w powstawaniu engramów (śladów pamięciowych). Metylokobalamina reguluje poziom glutaminianu w mózgu oraz wspomaga prawidłową aktywność komórek mózgowych. Jak wykazano, pobudza również funkcje poznawcze, poprawia pamięć oraz nastrój. Wskazania: intensywna praca umysłowa, źle zbilansowana dieta w aminokwasy, intensywny trening, długotrwały bezruch (leżenie), choroba wrzodowa, nowotwory, otępienie starcze. Nie stosować przy marskości wątroby. Zalecana dawka wynosi 1-3 g dziennie. Suplementacja glutaminy (L-glutamina = L-glutamine) powinna trwać 1 miesiąc, potem wskazana jest przerwa w podawaniu na 2-3 miesiące. Nadużywanie glutaminy jest szkodliwe i prowadzi do zmian degeneracyjnych w tkance nerwowej. 30) Zioła w leczeniu grzybicy należy stosować 6 dni w tygodniu. Potem następuje tydzień przerwy, aby grzyby nie uodporniły się na substancje zawarte w roślinach, a także aby organizm mógł się oczyścić z toksyn. 31) Jak wspomóc ziołami walkę z grzybicą: Wilcacora (Uncaria Tomentosa) – zioło działające przeciwzapalne, antybakteryjnie. Główne związki aktywne to alkaloidy, triterpeny, flawonoidy, fitosteroidy i katechiny. Działanie terapeutyczne „kociego pazura” polega na silnym pobudzeniem procesów odpornościowych. Zioło nasila wszelkie procesy fagocytozy w organizmie – pochłanianie i trawienie szkodliwych drobnoustrojów. Dzięki silnemu układowi odpornościowemu uniemożliwiamy ponowny wzrost grzyba w organizmie nawet po odstawieniu ziół i suplementów. Poza tym oczyszcza przewód pokarmowy i przeciwdziała zakłóceniu równowagi flory bakteryjnej przez hamowanie rozrostu grzybów Candida. Obniża poziom cukru przez co zmniejsza ochotę na słodycze, które odżywiają drożdżowce. Dodatkową ich zaletą jest to, że usuwają toksyny powstające po rozpadzie grzybów z organizmu. Należy jednak stosować Wilcacorę ostrożnie i w małych dawkach. Zbyt duże stężenie zioła może spowodować uwolnienie do krwiobiegu nadmiernej ilości toksyn i wywołać poważne dolegliwości. Preparatów z kociego pazura nie można podawać dzieciom, kobietom w ciąży i karmiącym. Olejek z oregano – substancją czynną tego zioła o silnym działaniu bakterio i grzybobójczym jest karwakrol. Badania potwierdzają niszczący wpływ na drożdżaki Candida Albicans, różnych form innych grzybów z rodzaju pleśni – Aspergillus w infekcjach i zakażeniach. Wiele wyników wskazuje, że olejek z oregano wykazuje również silne działanie wzmacniające układ immunologiczny do walki z grzybami. Preparat najczęściej jest sprzedawany w postaci kropel i należy dawkować go tak, jak zaleca producent, ponieważ zależy to od stężenia substancji. Zazwyczaj jest to od 2–5 kropel 2–3 razy dziennie. Przeciwwskazany u kobiet w ciąży i karmiących. Cynowód (Coptis chinensis) to roślina znana od dawna ze swoich właściwości leczniczych. Stosowana w medycynie chińskiej na infekcje bakteryjne, zakażenia pasożytami, drożdżami i pierwotniakami. Zawiera substancję o nazwie berberyna. Surowcem, który służy do pozyskiwania berberyny jest korzeń, liść, owoce oraz kora. Z liści można pozyskiwać napary, owoce – wykorzystywać do przygotowania przetworów takich jak: dżemów, soków oraz syropów. Zawierają witaminy C oraz E. Substancja ta ponadto wykazuje działanie obniżające poziom cukru we krwi, odchudzające oraz zmniejszające poziom cholesterolu. Przeciwwskazane jest stosowanie tej rośliny u kobiet w ciąży i matek karmiących. Goldenseal Root (Gorzknik kanadyjski) – roślina pochodząca z Ameryki Północnej. W swoim składzie również posiada substancję czynną berberynę pozyskiwaną z korzeni i kłączy. Dostępna w sklepach praktycznie w każdej postaci. Zawiera także alkaloidy – hydrastynę i kanadynę. Wyciąg z gorzknika kanadyjskiego jest stosowany przy nadmiernym krwawieniu miesiączkowym i związanym z okresem przekwitania. Gorzknik używany jest jako lek żołądkowy, pomaga w niestrawności i w zaparciach. Działa przeciwbólowo w owrzodzeniu żołądka. Preparaty z gorzknika stosowane są do irygacji, w leczeniu zakażenia np. drożdżycą narządów rodnych. Napar z gorzknika wcierany w skórę jest także starym skutecznym środkiem na grzybicę skóry. 31) Do przechowywania wody wykorzystaj bidon wykonany z stali nierdzewnej lub nieszkodliwego dla zdrowia plastiku. Tworzywa bezpieczne to polietylen wysokiej gęstości (HDPE), polietylen niskiej gęstości (LDPE) i polipropylen (PP). Oznaczone są symbolami odpowiednio 2, 4 i 5 w trójkącie recyklingu. PET (1) jest wykorzystywany do produkcji plastikowych butelek np. do wody mineralnej. W upalne dni PET wydziela do napoju substancje zbliżone do działanie kobiecego estrogenu (ksenoestrogeny). Substancje te to nonylofenol i bisfenol A (BPA). PS to polistyren (styropian z numerem 6) który jest stosowany w jednorazowych kubkach do gorących napojów, jednorazowej zastawy stołowej i w pojemnikach do żywności na żywność. W kontakcie z ciepłem wydziela toksyczne substancje. Nr 3 to PCV (polichlorek winylu), który nie jest stosowany do pakowania żywności. 32) L-karnityna jest substancją witamino pochodną. Występuje w dwóch postaciach D i L. Forma D jest biologicznie nieaktywna, zaś lewoskrętna L-karnityna wykazuje złożone działanie fizjologiczne i terapeutyczne. Organizm człowieka zawiera około 20–25 gramów L-karnityny. Organizm ludzki sam syntetyzuje niewielką ilość karnityny (ok. 25%), zaś jej podstawowym źródłem dla ustroju jest dieta (ok. 75%). Głównym miejscem syntezy tej substancji jest wątroba, choć w mniejszym stopniu ten proces zachodzi też w nerkach, mięśniu sercowym, mięśniach szkieletowych i jelitach. W procesie syntezy własnej organizm wykorzystuje aminokwasy: lizynę i metioninę, witaminy z grupy B, witaminę C, kwas foliowy i żelazo. Niedobór choćby jednego z wyżej wymienionych substratów powoduje zmniejszenie wytwarzania L-karnityny w organizmie. Parametrem morfologicznym informującym o niedoborze karnityny jest podwyższona zawartość lipidów we krwi. Jest niezbędna do transportu kwasów tłuszczowych do mitochondriów. W mitochondriach kwasy tłuszczowe ulegają utlenieniu (spaleniu) i dzięki temu wytwarzana jest energia niezbędna do realizacji funkcji życiowych ustroju. 33) Jak przygotować napar z natki pietruszki? * gromadzimy składniki: pęczek natki pietruszki, wodę (około pół litra) i opcjonalnie miód oraz cytrynę (w zależności od preferencji smakowych) * natkę dokładnie myjemy pod strumieniem zimnej wody i siekamy, pozbywając się grubszych łodyżek * zalewamy pietruszkę wrzątkiem i parzymy pod przykryciem około 10 minut * gdy napar wyraźnie ostygnie, przecedzamy go * dodajemy pół łyżeczki miodu i kilka/kilkanaście kropli cytryny * tak przygotowany napar pijemy w dawkach podzielonych, 2-3 razy dziennie Właściwości prozdrowotne natki pietruszki: * Jest źródłem żelaza – tym samym wspomaga leczenie anemii i poprawia parametry morfologii krwi. Nać pietruszki jest źródłem żelaza niehemowego, a więc gorzej przyswajalnego niż to obecne w mięsie (żelazo hemowe). Jednak dzięki obecności w natce witaminy C, żelazo to potrafi się całkiem nieźle wchłaniać. Najlepszym pomysłem w walce z anemią jest dodawanie natki pietruszki do produktów pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Zapewniamy sobie wtedy uderzeniową dawkę żelaza, która naprawdę dobrze się przyswaja. * Zawiera ogromną ilość witaminy C – 100 g natki zawiera aż 178 mg witaminy C – więcej niż pomarańcze, kiwi czy cytryna! Średnie zapotrzebowanie na witaminę C to w przypadku dorosłej osoby 70-80 mg na dobę (choć wielu specjalistów zaleca większe dawki). Natka pietruszki potrafi więc w skuteczny sposób dostarczyć nam tej niezbędnej dla życia witaminy, a przy okazji poprawić wchłanianie żelaza przez organizm. * Ma działanie moczopędne – spożywanie natki pozwala usunąć z organizmu nadmiar wody i zredukować obrzęki. Dodatkowo nać pietruszki usprawnia przepływ krwi przez nerki i wspiera leczenie kamicy nerkowej. * Odtruwa i oczyszcza organizm – obecne w natce substancje usprawniają procesy trawienne, zapobiegają wzdęciom i wspomagają oczyszczanie organizmu z toksyn. * Poprawia odporność – natka pietruszki dostarcza całego kompleksu witamin i minerałów w bardzo dużych ilościach. Dzięki temu zwiększa ogólną wydolność organizmu, czyniąc go odpornym na choroby. Natka jest źródłem nie tylko żelaza i witaminy C, ale również kwasu foliowego, magnezu, wapnia, cynku, manganu, potasu czy miedzi. * Naturalnie odświeża oddech – wystarczy przez 5 minut żuć kilka listków świeżej natki, aby pozbyć się przykrego zapachu z ust. Szybko i w naturalny sposób. Pamiętajmy jednak, że przyczyn brzydkiego oddechu warto szukać u źródeł. Nać pietruszki jedynie doraźnie usuwa problem, choć trzeba przyznać, że robi to bardzo skutecznie. * Jest źródłem polifenoli – polifenole to naturalne przeciwutleniacze, które zapobiegają schorzeniom cywilizacyjnym, takim jak nowotwory czy choroby układu krążenia. Nać zawiera aż 13 600 mg polifenoli w 100 g! Jej spożywanie to niezawodny sposób na zachowanie zdrowia. * Łagodzi bóle menstruacyjne – dzięki właściwościom rozkurczającym pozytywnie wpływa na mięśnie macicy, usprawnia przebieg miesiączki i pomaga zmniejszyć związane z nią dolegliwości. * Poprawia wzrok, stan skóry, włosów i paznokci – obecność dużej ilości witamin (również A i K) oraz minerałów sprawia, że pietruszka ma pozytywny wpływ na ogólną „urodę naszego ciała”. Ważne: Powinniśmy ograniczać ilość zjadanej natki, jeśli mamy problemy z nerkami. 34) Przypadkowo rozlana rtęć powinna być starannie zebrana, a jej resztki zneutralizowane przez zasypanie siarką, pyłem cynkowym lub specjalnym roztworem np. 20% roztworem wodnym chlorku żelaza 35) Osoby z grupą krwi 0 są bardziej narażone na wrzody żołądka. 36) Preparaty ze szczeci działają bakteriobójczo, przeciwzapalnie i ochronnie na wątrobę, co jest zasługą kwasów fenolowych i kwasu ursolowego. Irydoidy z kolei likwidują ból i działają jak naturalne antybiotyki. Wykazują też działanie przeciwzapalne i przeciwreumatyczne. Szczeć jest wykorzystywana również w leczeniu (oprócz boreliozy) takich chorób jak dna moczowa, artretyzm, reumatyzm, choroby płuc oraz choroby wrzodowej żołądka. Leczy też stany zapalne skóry, wypryski i zmiany skórne. Jest wymieniona także jako roślina o działaniu przeciwpasożytniczym. 37) K1 (filochinon) jest wykorzystywana w wątrobie, gdzie aktywuje białka wiążące wapń i biorące udział w krzepnięciu krwi, a K2 (menachinon) wysyła wapń w miejsca, gdzie jest on niezbędny. 38) Wapń i magnez potrzebują siebie nawzajem aby wchłonąć się w przewodzie pokarmowym, lecz wypierają się później na poziomie komórkowym. Pierwszy znaczek - Alergia, drugi znaczek - pasożyty Przewaga odpowiedzi Th2 nad Th1 + + Przewaga Th2 nad Treg + – Niedostateczna liczba Treg + – Większa podatność Th1 na AICD + + Eozynofilia + + Masowa produkcja IgE + + Przebudowa tkanki wywołana przez TGFβ + + 39) Wyciąg z pestek grejpfruta Używany jest w leczeniu infekcji spowodowanej drożdżakami Candida, jest skuteczny również w zwalczaniu paciorkowców, gronkowców, salmonelli, bakterii E. coli (pałeczka okrężnicy), grypy, pasożytów, opryszczki, grzybicy i biegunki podróżnych. 40) Szczepienia przeciwko WZW B mogą powodować proces autoimmunologiczny przeciwko mielinom neuronów, prowadząc w przyszłości do SM. Szczepionka ta może wywołać procesy autoimmunologiczne również poprzez wiązanie się z antygenem wirusa EBV. Wirus EBV poprzez molekularną mimikrę może wywołać schorzenia neurodegeneracyjne. Szczepienia przeciw WZW typu B może powodować też reakcję anafilaktyczną. 41) Jedna porcja pieczarek (85 g) zdaniem specjalistów z Penn State's College of Agricultural Sciences wspomaga rozrost pozytywnego mikrobiomu jelitowego (działają jak prebiotyki). Dzięki krótkołańcuchowym kwasom tłuszczowym wpływają na gospodarkę glukozą. Może to być pomocne w profilaktyce min. cukrzycy typu 2. Substancje zawarte w pieczarkach stanowią pożywkę dla bakterii rozkładających cukry. 42) Zielone warzywa liściaste chronią przed AMD (zwyrodnieniem plamki żółtej). 'Australijscy eksperci z Westmead Institute for Medical Research dokonali tego odkrycia kiedy przez 15 lat obserwowali nawyki żywieniowe 2000 ochotników w wieku powyżej 49 lat. Osoby w których diecie znajdowało się ok. 140 mg azotanów były mniej narażone na to schorzenie. Codzienne spożywanie 100 - 142 mg azotanów obniża ryzyko zachorowania o 35%. Najwięcej azotanów jest np. w szpinaku (20 mg/100 g) 43) LSD (Dietyloamid kwasu d-lizergowego) oddziałuje na kilka receptorów związanych z wydzielaniem dopaminy i serotoniny. Katrin Preller z Uniwersytetu w Zurychu postanowiła wraz z kolegami skupić się na receptorze serotoniny 2A. Zaprosiła 22 ochotników którym podała 100 mcg LSD. Część uczestników dodatkowo brała substancję hamującą reakcję tego receptora na LSD. Członkowie tej grupy nie odczuwali halucynacji i poczucia odłączenia od ciała. Receptor 2A bierze udział w procesie podejmowania decyzji i określania co jest ważne. Uznano więc że LSD może być pomocny w leczeniu schizofrenii i fobii, a także depresji. U ludzi chorych na te schorzenia obserwuje się zbyt dużą aktywność określonych części mózgu. Odpowiednio podawany LSD mógłby odwrócić uwagę tych ośrodków i skupić ją na czymś innym. 44) Kwas octowy powstający w wyniku fermentacji błonnika jest krótkołańcuchowym kwasem tłuszczowym, który przenika do krwi, regulując aktywność komórek układu odpornościowego. 45) Pochodzący z błony komórkowej bakterii peptydoglikan zawierający kwas mesodiaminopimelinowy (mDAP) po rozpoznaniu przez wewnątrzkomórkowy receptor aktywuje neutrofile do efektywnej walki z patogenami. 46) Selen zwiększa aktywność limfocytów T i ich przekształcanie się w limfocyty cytotoksyczne. Aktywuje komórki typu NK, poprzez podwyższenie poziomu interleukiny 2 (IL-2) która jest najważniejszym czynnikiem wzrostowym dla limfocytów T, zwłaszcza cytotoksycznych, a także komórek NK. 47) ''Kiedy urządzasz warstwę swojego świata, materializujesz z przestrzeni wariantów wszystko, co zamierzasz mieć. Podobnie kiedy chodzisz do sklepu i przynosisz stamtąd do domu niezbędne rzeczy. Przestrzeń wariantów rzeczywiście zawiera wszystkie dobra, które można zmaterializować: dom, samochód, jacht, pomyślny przebieg kariery itd. Jest to szablon, w którym znajdują się scenariusze i dekoracje. Czy istnieje coś takiego, czego tam nie ma? Nie ma tam Twojej miłości lub nienawiści, Twojego komfortu duchowego lub przygnębienia, radości lub smutku. Rozumiesz? Jesteś żywą istotą i istniejesz odrębnie.Tak samo odrębnie istnieje dusza i umysł innego człowieka .W zasadzie, oczywiście, można oglądać slajd,w którym jesteście razem i kochacie się. Jest to scenariusz, a więc w przestrzeni wariantów on istnieje. Lecz powtarzam: inny człowiek - to nie pasywny przedmiot, a żywa istota, która aktywnie urzeczywistnia swój zamiar.Być może coś Ci wyjdzie ze slajdem, lecz będzie to mało efektywne, dlatego że żywy człowiek nie znajduje się stacjonarnie w przestrzeni wariantów, tylko bez przerwy dokądś biegnie.W czasie, kiedy będziesz umieszczać go w slajdach, on szybko znajdzie sobie bardziej "przyziemnego" partnera. W ogóle, wywieranie wpływu na ludzi przeczy zasadom Transerfingu. W sklepie możesz wybrać dowolny towar. Lecz jeżeli tam spróbujesz kogoś chwycić za łokieć i uprowadzić ze sobą, co z tego wyjdzie? Na tym właśnie polega niebezpieczeństwo. A być może człowiekowi wcale nie są potrzebne Twoje serdeczności, które potencjalnie usiłujesz narzucić w swoim miłosnym slajdzie? Nie wiem, jakie mechanizmy tu działają, lecz najpewniej dusza człowieka, którego umieszczasz w slajdach, czuje to. l jeżeli jej się to nie spodoba, ów człowiek może poczuć do Ciebie nieświadomą odrazę. Czy tego pragniesz? Zatem lepiej nie ryzykować, tylko uzbroić się w zasady frailingu - to najlepszy środek. Kontakty międzyludzkie - to ten wypadek, kiedy trzeba właśnie, rozmawiać z żywym człowiekiem, a nie latać w obłokach i marzeniach. - '''Transerfing rzeczywistości, tom 8 rozdział - "Przymusowy slajding'' 48) Panowało suche lato i rolnicy, mieszkańcy niewielkiej wsi, byli zaniepokojeni, co stanie się z ich plonami. Pewnego pięknego dnia po mszy zwrócili się do swego pastora o radę: – Ojcze, musimy coś zrobić albo stracimy plony! – Wszystko, czego się od was wymaga, to modlitwy z absolutną wiarą. Modlitwa bez wiary to nie modlitwa. Musi ona pochodzić z serca – odpowiedział duchowny. Przez cały kolejny tydzień rolnicy zbierali się dwa razy dziennie na modlitwie, by Bóg zesłał im deszcz. W niedzielę przyszli do kapłana. – Nic z tego, Ojcze! Codziennie zbieramy się i modlimy, a deszczu wciąż nie ma. – Czy rzeczywiście modlicie się z wiarą? – spytał kapłan. Rolnicy zaczęli zapewniać, że właśnie tak jest. Lecz duchowny zaoponował: – Wiem, że modlicie się bez wiary, ponieważ żaden z was, idąc tu, nie wziął ze sobą parasola! '- Vitaliy Gibert, Modelowanie Przyszłości' 49) Uczeń poprosił mistrza: - Jesteś taki mądry. Zawsze masz dobre samopoczucie, nigdy się nie złościsz. Pomóż mi, abym i ja stał się taki jak ty. Mistrz zgodził się i poprosił ucznia, by ten przyniósł kartofla i plecak. - Gdy się na kogoś obrazisz lub rozzłościsz i zachowasz urazę – powiedział mistrz – weź jednego kartofla, napisz na nim imię człowieka, z którym miałeś konflikt i włóż kartofla do plecaka. - To wszystko? - spytał zdumiony uczeń. - Nie – odparł mistrz – Musisz zawsze nosić ten plecak przy sobie. Za każdym razem, gdy się na kogoś pogniewasz – dorzucaj kolejnego kartofla. Uczeń pilnie wykonywał polecenia mistrza. Mijał czas, plecak wypełnił się kartoflami i stał się ciężki. Noszenie go wszędzie ze sobą było sporą niewygodą. W dodatku kartofel, który trafił do plecaka jako pierwszy, zaczął gnić, pokrył się lepkim, śmierdzącym szlamem. Inne kartofle puszczały pędy, psuły się i wydzielały ostry, nieprzyjemny zapach. Uczeń przyszedł do mistrza i zaczął się skarżyć: - Nie mogę tego świństwa wszędzie ze sobą nosić. Po pierwsze, plecak jest za ciężki, a po drugie – kartofle się psują. Zaproponuj inne rozwiązanie. Mistrz odpowiedział: - To samo dzieje się w twojej duszy. Po prostu nie zauważasz tego od razu. Działania zmieniają się w nawyki. Nawyki stają się charakterem, który produkuje zło-wonne cechy. Dałem ci możliwość obserwacji tego procesu. Za każdym razem gdy postanowisz się obrazić, lub odwrotnie, obrazić kogoś – zastanów się czy jest ci potrzebny dodatkowy kartofel. 50) Zmodyfikowane przez Michała Pasterskiego ćwiczenie z książki NLP Patterns of Success Mastery autorstwa Charlesa Faulknera oraz Roberta McDonalda: # Pomyśl o przekonaniu, które chcesz zmienić. # Jakie negatywne konsekwencje wynikają z wiary w to przekonanie? Zapisz je. # Określ nowe przekonanie (przeciwieństwo tego negatywnego), niech będzie miało pozytywną formę, na przykład zamiast “Nie jestem zamknięty na nowe znajomości” użyj “Jestem otwarty na nowe znajomości”. # Jakie pozytywne konsekwencje będzie mieć wiara w to (nowe) przekonanie? Jak się będziesz czuć, jak będziesz się zachowywać, co się zmieni? Daj sobie chwilę na zastanowienie się nad odpowiedziami na te pytania. # Zapytaj się siebie “Co zrobiłaby osoba, która ma takie przekonanie?”. Wyobraź sobie różnego rodzaju działania, zachowania. Wypisz 3-4 takie działania. # Wybierz jedno z działań z twojej listy, które będzie pierwszym dowodem nowego przekonania. Zastanów się kiedy taka sytuacja może mieć miejsce w Twoim życiu i wybierz konkretną datę i miejsce w przestrzeni. Wybrany moment będzie chwilą, w której pojawi się nowe przekonanie. # Zobacz siebie w przyszłości w wybranym miejscu i czasie wykonującego to działanie. Wyobraź sobie z punktu widzenia obserwatora jak “ty z przyszłości” robisz to, co jest dowodem na twoje pożądane przekonanie. Niech to będzie krótki film z Tobą w roli głównej, obejrzyj go do końca. # Przewiń scenę do początku. Teraz wejdź w nią, spójrz na to co się dzieje z perspektywy Twoich własnych oczu. Odegraj tę przyszłą scenę, tak jakby miała miejsce teraz. Zobacz i poczuj wszystkimi zmysłami, że to się dzieje. Pod koniec tej sceny usłysz siebie pewnie wypowiadającego nowe przekonanie. Dojdź do końca sceny. # Powtórz kroki od 6 do 9 trzy razy, za każdym razem wybierając inne działanie oraz inny czas i miejsce. Probiotyki 1) Profil lipidowy Witaminy 1) 1 mikrogram = 40 jednostek międzynarodowych (IU), natomiast 1 miligram = 40.000 IU Ekstraktor wiedzy Zdrowie człowieka w niezdrowym świecie - Borys Bołotow Wolni od stresu - Mithu Storoni Terapia ketonowa - Bruce Fife 1) W pewnym badaniu przeprowadzonym w Uniwersytecie Stanowym w Ohio naukowcy zbadali absorpcję trzech karotenoidów - likopenu, luteiny i beta-karotenu z posiłku do którego dodano także tłuszcz. Jako jego źródła użyli awokado, ze względu na wysoką zawartość jednonienasyconych kwasów tłuszczowych. Następnie mierzono tych trzech substancji we krwi, zarówno przed, jak i po posiłku. W pierwszym etapie badania jedenastu osobom podano posiłek złożony z beztłuszczowej salsy i chleba. Następnego dnia zaserwowano ten sam posiłek, tyle że wzbogacony o awokado. Zwiększono zawartość tłuszczu i o 37% ilość kalorii. Dodanie do posiłku tłuszczu poskutkowało wzrostem poziomu beta-karotenu 2,6 raza, zaś likopenu - 4,4 raza! W drugim etapie badanym podawano sałatki. Pierwsza sałatka składała się z sałaty rzymskiej, młodego szpinaku, poszatkowanych marchewek i beztłuszczowego sosu. Zawartość tłuszczu w tym daniu wynosiła 2%. Później do tej samej sałatki dodano awokado, zwiększając zawartość tłuszczu do 42%. Tłustsza sałatka podniosła poziom luteiny siedmiokrotnie, a beta-karotenu - aż 18 razy! W innym badaniu z kolei podawano sałatki, używając sosów o zmiennej zawartości tłuszczu. Sałatki z beztłuszczowym sosem skutkowały bardzo niską wchłanialnością karotenoidów. Niskotłuszczowy sos delikatnie poprawił wchłanianie, ale dopiero pełnotłusty sos znacząco je podwyższył. ''Zioła z polskich łąk'' - Zbigniew Tomasz Nowak 1) W medycynie stosuje się ziele lucerny ścinane mniej więcej 15 - 20 cm od ziemi, po odrzuceniu pożółkłych liści. Wysuszony surowiec umieszczony w suchych i szczelnych pojemnikach może służyć jako lek nawet przez 2 - 3 lata. Lucerna skutecznie łagodzi klimakterium u kobiet (dzięki zawartości fitoestrogenów). Likwiduje ona objawy przekwitania takie jak uderzenia gorąca, zimne poty, wahania nastroju, rozdrażnienie, stany depresyjne, problemy ze snem, nagłe skoki ciśnienia krwi itd. Zawarte w tej roślinie izoflawony zdecydowanie zmniejszają ryzyko osteoporozy i hamują jej postęp u osób, u których już ona wystąpiła. Lucerna siewna zwalcza też anemię. W badaniach klinicznych w Meksyku i Nikaragui w których wzięło udział 200 dzieci i matek z biednych rodzin cierpiących na ciężką niedokrwistość. Po trzech miesiącach regularnego podawania preparatu odnotowano poprawę u 85% osób. Nie tylko wzrósł ich poziom hemoglobiny, ale i również odnotowano poprawę stanu odporności, zdolności uczenia i koncentracji a nawet i wzroku. Oprócz tego dzieci odzyskały apetyt i siły witalne. Zauważono że dzieci, które ulegały zakażeniu układu oddechowego chorowały o wiele krócej niż przedtem. Lucerna siewna poprawia wchłanialność podstawowych składników odżywczych (białek, aminokwasów czy żelaza), niweluje niestrawność i zapobiega zatruciom pokarmowym. Wpływa ona pozytywnie na namnażanie się pożytecznych bakterii w jelitach (np. Achidophilus). 2) Ostrożeń warzywny (Cirsium oleraceum) ścina się na wysokości 15 - 20 cm od góry (bowiem ta część suszy się najszybciej). Prawidłowo wysuszone i przechowywane surowce mogą służyć w leczeniu 2 - 3 lata, a nawet i dłużej. Pozyskuje się je przed kwitnieniem roślin, lub na jego początku (przypada to zazwyczaj na połowę czerwca lub początek lipca). Ostrożeń warzywny usuwa z organizmu szkodliwe produkty przemiany materii (np. kwas moczowy). Pomaga także w RZS, gdyż zwalcza stan zapalny stawów i łagodzi dolegliwości bólowe z nim związane. Ogranicza on napady artretyzmu i poprawia ogólne samopoczucie chorych. Udowodniono że zawarty w nim flawonoid o nazwie pektolinaryna wykazuje podobne działanie co kwas acetylosalicylowy. Wpływa pozytywnie na metabolizm organizmu, ochrania nerki, zapobiega odkładaniu się w nerkach, moczowodach i pęcherzu moczowym złogów w postaci kamieni. Dzięki zawartości steroli i flawonoidów stanowi dobry lek dla panów zmagających się z przerostem gruczołu krokowego (BPH). Ostrożeń pobudza wytwarzanie żółci w wątrobie i jej przepływ do dwunastnicy. Dzięki zawartości inuliny pobudza tworzenie dobrej flory bakteryjnej w jelitach. Pomaga w walce z alergią, dzięki zdolności do blokowania mediatorów stanów zapalnych (np. histaminy). Jest on niewskazany dla osób z ciężką niewydolnością nerek połączonej z skąpomoczem, podczas stosowania leków przeciwzakrzepowych (może nasilać ich działanie!) i w wypadku stłuszczenia wątroby, gdyż niektóre testy kliniczne wykazały nasilanie się negatywnych zmian w wątrobie osób ze stłuszczeniem. 3) Surowcem leczniczym koniczyny łąkowej (Trifolium pratense) jest jej ziele i kwiat. Ziele należy zbierać na samym początku kwitnienia roślin. Wyciąg z koniczyny łąkowej może zastąpić hormonalną terapię zastępczą (HTZ). Zawarte w niej fitoestrogeny takie jak daidzeina, genistetina i biochanina A łagodzą objawy klimakterium. Przykładowo - podawanie pacjentkom po 80 mg wyciągu z koniczyny dziennie przez 90 dni znacząco obniżyło typowe objawy klimakterium. Na przykład aż o 70% spadła częstotliwość uderzeń gorąca. Taki mechanizm naukowcy tłumaczyli działaniem na ośrodek termoregulacji w podwzgórzu zawartych w niej fitoestrogenów. Ponadto zauważono zniwelowanie u nich stanów lękowych i depresyjnych aż o 80% (była to indywidualna skala doznań). Pacjentki stwierdziły również że po tej kuracji poprawiło się ich samopoczucie i nastrój. Koniczyna łąkowa, dzięki zawartym w niej izoflawonom (np. genisteina rozkurcza wszystkie obwodowe naczynia krwionośne, dzięki pobudzeniu syntezy tlenku azotu przed ich śródbłonek) wykazuje korzystne działanie na układ sercowo-naczyniowy. Wzmacnia, uelastycznia i udrożnia naczynia krwionośne, zapobiegając np. zakrzepicy żylnej, występującej często u kobiet z menopauzą. Dzięki izoflawonom hamuje proces rozwoju osteoporozy i skutecznie jej zapobiega. Gdy kobietom przez 12 miesięcy podawano 40 mg wyciągu z tej rośliny, zauważono zwiększoną gęstość mineralną ich kości. Związki te chronią przed rozwojem nowotworu piersi (np. u kobiet które już go przechodziły!). Koniczyna łąkowa obniża także poziom cholesterolu i trójglicerydów (w badaniach obniżyły się one o 9,5%) u kobiet w okresie menopauzy. Roślina ta jest także skutecznym lekiem wykrztuśnym, łagodzącym napady suchego, uporczywego kaszlu, a nawet astmy! Jest ona ważnym składnikiem mieszanek ziołowych u osób uskarżających się na uporczywe zapalenie pęcherza moczowego i skąpomocz. Łagodzi objawy zespołu napięcia przedmiesiączkowego i wspomaga leczenie trądziku androgennego u kobiet. Poprawia pracę wątroby, ułatwia przepływ żółci do dwunastnicy, wzmaga apetyt i usuwa zaparcia. Pomaga oczyścić organizm z szkodliwych metabolitów (np. kwasu moczowego) i niweluje ból związany z reumatyzmem i artretyzmem. Może też obniżać poziom cukru we krwi i działa przeciwnowotworowo. Napar lub odwar z koniczyny łąkowej są często proponowane do płukania nimi gardła i jamy ustnej podczas stanów zapalnych. Może być wykorzystywana w kąpielach ziołowych podczas oparzeń (np. słonecznych), świądzie skóry, łuszczycy i trudno gojących się ranach oraz ropniach. Naparem z koniczyny można płukać także włosy, przy ich nadmiernym wypadaniu, łojotoku i łupieżu. Koniczyny łąkowej nie powinny stosować dzieci, a szczególnie dziewczyny do 12 roku życia, kobiety w ciąży i karmiące piersią. WHO nie zaleca też kuracji tą rośliną podczas przyjmowania tamoxifenu i innych preparatów antyestrogenowych. Nie wolno jej stosować także podczas występowania chorób hormonozależnych. 4) Za sprawą dużej zawartości śluzów, podbiał pospolity (Tussilago farfara) pomaga w odkrztuszaniu flegmy w oskrzelach, poprzez jej upłynnienie. Działają one ochronnie, powlekająco i regenerująco na podrażnione i przesuszone infekcją drogi błony śluzowe całych dróg oddechowych. Roślina ta zapewnia ulgę w nieżycie dróg oddechowych z chrypką i drapaniem w gardle, problemach z przełykaniem i okresowym zanikaniem głosu wskutek ciężkich infekcji strun głosowych. Podbiał łagodzi napady kaszlu ze skąpą wydzieliną, przynosi korzystne rezultaty w leczeniu zapalenia oskrzeli, nawet tego ostrego i skłonnego do nawrotów. Liście i koszyczki kwiatowe tej rośliny warto podawać w formie syropów, naparów czy nalewek wszystkim przeziębionym i dotkniętym grypą. Kurację podbiałem przez okres 2 - 3 tygodni w roku poleca się (wraz z kwiatami dziewanny i liśćmi babki lancetowatej) osobom chcącym oczyścić oskrzela ze złogów śluzu i szkodliwej wydzieliny u osób nałogowo palących papierosy. Dzięki działaniu przeciwskurczowemu podbiał pospolity niesie pomoc w trudnościach z oddychaniem osobom z astmą i dychawicą oskrzelową. Badania donoszą również że podbiał potrafi hamować uszkodzenia komórek nerwowych i unieszkodliwiać wolne rodniki. Podbiał pospolity potrafi leczyć trudno gojące się rany, ropnie, owrzodzenia, stłuczenia, siniaki czy otarcia naskórka. Kąpiel w naparze lub odwarze z podbiału likwiduje obrzęki i zmęczenie stóp. Zarówno w liściach jak i kwiatach wykryto alkaloidy pirolizydynowe - tussilaginę i senkirkinę, które mogą działać hepatotoksycznie. Z tego powodu nie zaleca się stosowania podbiału dłużej niż 6 tygodni w roku. Kwiaty podbiału zbiera się w czasie ich kwitnienia, co przypada na koniec marca i początek kwietnia. Liście z kolei warto pozyskiwać w maju i czerwcu (można je jednak zbierać nawet do drugiej połowy lata, lecz mają niższą wartość leczniczą). Kategoria:Inne